Een onmogelijke liefdesgeschiedenis
by Josh90
Summary: Zij is een Zwarts, hij een Modderbloedje. Dat soort verhalen kom je overal tegen, maar clichés zijn natuurlijk niet voor niets clichés en hoewel dit verhaal naar mijn inzien verre van perfect is vond ik het fijn om het te schrijven en te laten lezen.


**Hoofdstuk 1: Ted Tops**

Dit verhaal begint op een doodnormale, zonnige maandagmorgen in juni op Zweinstein, aan de tafel van Griffoendor. Aan het uiteinde van die tafel zaten twee meisjes van een jaar of vijftien ernstig te praten. Een van hen heette Andromeda Zwarts, en over haar gaat dit verhaal. Andromeda was eigenlijk vrij normaal. Ze leek qua uiterlijk erg veel op haar oudere zus Bellatrix, maar haar innerlijk had weinig weg van dat van haar familie. Dat had vijf jaar eerder wel gebleken. Het was tijdens de Sorteerceremonie gebeurd. Andromeda, die, omdat haar achternaam met een Z begon, als allerlaatste aan de beurt was geweest, was naar het krukje gelopen en had de Sorteerhoed opgezet. Iedereen had verwacht dat de hoed vrijwel meteen 'ZWADDERICH!' zou roepen, maar dat gebeurde niet. In plaats daarvan had de stem van de Sorteerhoed tegen haar gefluistert: 'Hmm, alweer een Zwarts? Over de meesten Zwartsen heb ik geen moment na hoeven denken... Allemaal echte Zwadderaars... Maar jij... Ik twijfel, Andromeda... Wat dacht je van Griffoendor?' Andromeda herinnerde zich het zachte geroezemoes. Sommige leraren leken ineens met wat meer belangstelling te kijken hoe ze aarzelend aanschoof bij de andere Griffoendors en de Zwadderaars wierpen ietwat verachtelijke blikken op haar en op Bellatrix, toen een derdejaars, die op dat moment ongetwijfeld graag een goede verdwijnspreuk had willen kennen. Andromeda echter was een beetje verbaasd, geschrokken bij het idee wat haar ouders zouden zeggen. Ze hechtten erg veel waarden aan zuiver bloed en als er een afdeling vol Modderbloedjes en bloedverraders was, dan was het Griffoendor wel. Andromeda had wel een reactie van ze verwacht, misschien zelfs wel een Brulbrief, maar die kwam niet. Er werd over gezwegen. Alleen tijdens de zomervakantie merkte ze dat ze er minder bij begon te horen, maar dat waren maar twee maanden in het jaar. Na een paar jaar ging Narcissa ook naar Zweinstein en kwam in Zwadderich terecht. Vanaf toen kreeg Andromeda weleens te horen dat ze wel een wat beter voorbeeld voor haar zusje mocht zijn, maar hoe langer ze naar Zweinstein ging, hoe minder ze zich daarvan aan trok. Vroeger, toen ze nog klein was, had ze het gelooft, wat haar ouders zeiden over Modderbloedjes en Snullen... Maar nu ze ook met anderen mensen omging begon ze er steeds meer aan te twijfelen...

En nu zat ze dus al vijf jaar in Griffoendor. Die ochtend at ze haar toast, terwijl ze een klaagzang van haar vriendin Morgane aan moest horen over hoe saai Dreuzelkunde was.  
'Echt, je weet niet half hoe goed je het hebt. Jij hebt dat achterlijke vak niet.' Morgane hees met veel moeite haar tas op haar schoot, haalde daar een dik, in leer gebonden boek, getiteld _Leefgewoonten der Britse Dreuzels_ uit en liet dat met zo'n dreun op de tafel vallen dat de kan pompoensap omviel. Met een zwiep van haar toverstok ruimde Andromeda de troep op. Ze was heel goed in huishoudelijke spreuken.  
'Dit moeten we gelezen hebben voor donderdag,' jammerde Morgane.  
'Hoever ben je nu?' vroeg Andromeda, die nergens een boekenlegger of een omgevouwen bladzijde zag.  
'Nog niet begonnen. Ik kan niet lang genoeg wakker blijven om een bladzijde te lezen, zo saai is het. Laat staan 543!'  
'Het is inderdaad nogal veel werk voor zo'n korte tijd,' zei Andromeda. 'Hoelang weet je al dat je dat boek moet lezen?'  
'Drie weken.' Andromeda sloeg haar ogen ten hemel. Haar vriendin was een ramp als het ging om organiseren.  
'Dan moet je ook niet zeuren dat je nu met een probleem zit. Neem mij, ik zit met een echt probleem. Ik heb zo een blokuur Waarzeggerij. Ik zou willen dat ik dat rotvak nooit gekozen had. Het is puur natte vingerwerk en volgens mij heb ik er geen aanleg voor.' Even stopte ze. 'Het is doodsaai en dan doet dat mens...' Ze knikte naar de lerares Waarzeggerij die aan de oppertafel over een bord havermout gebogen zat. '...Ook allemaal voorspellingen. Neem vorige week nou. Ze zei dat ik iemand tegen zou komen die mijn leven voorgoed zou veranderen. Nou, vraag ik je, dat slaat toch nergens op?' Nu lachtte Morgane en ze keek de zaal rond.  
'Romantisch. Wie zou het zijn? Heb je iemand op het oog?'  
'Nee,' antwoordde Andromeda geirriteerd. 'Het is sowieso allemaal onzin. Je zou ook dat boek van je kunnen lezen in plaats van je met mijn liefdesleven te bemoeien.' Maar ze had het boek zelf al gepakt en keek het in. Zelf had ze geen Dreuzelkunde. Bellatrix had gezegd dat het een vak voor bloedverraders was, want Modderbloedjes kozen het niet, die wisten al alles van Dreuzels, en iemand die waarde hechtte aan zuiver bloed natuurlijk ook niet. Destijds had Andromeda er niet eens aan gedacht het aan te kruisen op de lijst met vakken waaruit ze kon kiezen. Dat deed je gewoon niet in haar familie. Bovendien had ze geen zin om de wind van voren te krijgen van haar ouders als die erachter kwamen.  
'Het lijkt je nogal te interesseren,' zei Morgane, nu iets vrolijker. 'Kun jij het niet voor me lezen en me vertellen waar het over gaat? Jij leest veel sneller als ik.'  
'Nee.' Andromeda sloeg het boek dicht en gaf het terug aan haar vriendin, maar die pakte het niet aan.  
'Dan doe ik een week lang je huiswerk voor Toverdranken.'  
'Het antwoord is nee.'  
'Een maand dan? En ik maak ook je sterrenkaart voor Astronomie.'  
'Als je ook mijn droomdagboek voor Waarzeggerij bijhoud.'  
'Afgesproken!'  
Andromeda propte het boek in haar tas. Dat boek lezen viel nogal mee vergeleken met alles wat haar vriendin voor haar zou doen. Ze stond op en haar schouders deden pijn onder het gewicht van haar nu loodzware tas.  
'Ik ga nu maar. Waarzeggerij is een behoorlijk eind lopen.' Ze liep de Grote Zaal uit, de hal in. Plotseling twijfelde ze of ze haar boek van Leer der Oude Runen de avond daarvoor in haar tas had gedaan en ze maakte de rits open om te verifieren of ze 'm niet vergeten was. Net op het moment dat ze het boek gevonden had hoorde ze iemand achter haar roepen: 'Levicorpus!' Andromeda zuchtte. Niet weer die stomme spreuk! Het scheen mode te zijn om iedereen te pas en te onpas ondersteboven in de lucht te laten bungelen. Maar veel tijd om erover na te denken kreeg ze niet, want het volgende moment hing ze in de lucht. Haar boeken, inkt en ganzenveren vielen uit haar open tas en haar rokje kroop omhoog. Ze zuchtte nogmaals, terwijl ze een poging deed te voorkomen dat haar onderbroek zichtbaar werd en tegelijkertijd te ontdekken wie degene was die dat had gedaan. Toen stapten Bellatrix en haar vrienden op haar af.  
'Denk je zelf ook niet dat het enigszins laf is om iemand van achteren te vervloeken?' vroeg Andromeda haar op een verveelde toon. Ze begon een hekel te krijgen aan haar zus, die nogal dom grinnikte.  
'Ach, ze vind ons laf,' zei ze met een kinderachtig stemmetje.  
'Moet jij niet ergens Dreuzelkinderen gaan vervloeken, ofzo?' Andromeda voelde hoe het bloed naar haar hoofd steeg. Ze wist dat Bellatrix regelmatig andere leerlingen vervloekte, alleen omdat hun ouders Dreuzels waren, en Narcissa aanspoorde om dat ook te doen.  
'Voor mijn geliefde zusje wil ik wel een uitzondering maken,' antwoordde Bellatrix nonchalant. 'Maar goed, ik laat je zakken.'  
'Dat zou ik ook maar doen,' zei een jongensstem plotseling. Andromeda keek op. Er kwam een jongen, die bij haar weten in Huffelpuf zat, aanlopen. Op zijn gewaad prijkte een klassenoudstebadge. 'Mag ik je eraan herinneren dat toveren op de gangen verboden is, evenals het vervloeken van medeleerlingen. Dit zal ik helaas moeten melden. Wat is je naam?'  
'Bellatrix Zwarts,' antwoordde Bellatrix laatdunkend. Ze was kennelijk niet erg onder de indruk.  
'Goed.' Andromeda vroeg zich af of de jongen niet gezien had dat het Bellatrix niet veel scheen te schelen dat hij naar een leraar zou stappen of dat hij het simpelweg negeerde. 'Nu laat je haar zakken en ga je naar je les.' Bellatrix hief haar toverstok op en Andromeda viel met een doffe klap op de stenen vloer. Andromeda zag hoe haar zus lachend wegliep met haar vrienden, maar ze luisterde niet naar wat er gezegd werd. Ze had het te druk met haar arm, die nadat ze was gevallen flink pijn deed en meteen blauw werd.  
'Zal ik je naar de ziekenzaal brengen?' vroeg de jongen bezorgd en Andromeda hoorde achter haar een paar derdejaars giechelend het tafereel bekijken.  
'Nee,' zei ze gedecideerd. 'Het gaat wel.'  
'Zal ik je dan helpen opruimen?' vroeg hij en hij wierp een blik op de tas die voor oud vuil op de grond lag, evenals haar boeken die onder de inkt zaten en de scherven van lege inktpotten.  
'Nee, dat kan ik zelf wel,' antwoordde Andromeda en met een spreuk ruimde ze alles in een keer op.  
'Dat mag je mij ook wel leren,' lachte de jongen. 'Ik ben echt een wandelende vuilnisbelt.' Andromeda lachte niet.  
'Luister, je had me niet hoeven helpen. Ik had alles in de hand.' De jongen lachte opnieuw, maar nu op een manier die ironie uitstraalde.  
'Je had alles in de hand?' herhaalde hij schamper. 'Je hing ondersteboven in de lucht!'  
'Jawel,' gaf Andromeda toe en ze beet op haar lip. 'Maar ik kan haar heus wel aan. Ik kan mijn eigen boontjes doppen. Daar heb ik je echt niet voor nodig.' De werkelijke reden was dat Bellatrix niet moest denken dat zij niet tegen haar op kon.  
'Nee, nee, je begrijpt het verkeerd,' zei de jongen snel en hij wees op zijn klassenoudstebadge. 'Zie je, ik moet een beetje de orde zien te bewaren.' Andromeda zag dat hij een beetje rood was geworden.  
'Ik moet maar weer eens gaan, eh...' Andromeda bedacht zich ineens dat ze niet eens wist hoe de jongen heette.  
'Ted,' maakte hij haar zin af. 'Ted Tops.' Dat klonk als een Dreuzelnaam, besefte Andromeda, maar ze zei niks. Ze had de gewoonte van haar ouders overgenomen erop te letten.  
'Ik heet Andromeda Zwarts.' Ze wilde weglopen, maar Ted mompelde: 'Zwarts? Maar ben je dan...?'  
'Ja, ik ben familie van Bellatrix,' antwoordde Andromeda geirriteerd. 'Ik ben haar zus.'

Andromeda kwam te laat in Waarzeggerij, waarna ze uitgebreid aan de lerares moest uitleggen waarom. Even had Andromeda de neiging gehad te vragen of ze dat niet al wist, maar het leek haar beter om er niet tegen in te gaan. Ze had geen zin in strafwerk. Eigenlijk had ze het blokuur ook willen benutten om haar boek te lezen, maar dat liet ze nu wel uit haar hoofd, gezien de lerares toch al in een niet al te best humeur was. Nog een geluk dat Bellatrix het niet had gezien toen het boek uit haar tas was gevallen, besefte ze. Andromeda had aan Morgane willen vertellen wat er was gebeurt, maar die scheen al op de hoogte te zijn. De derdejaars die hadden staan kijken schenen het aan iedereen verteld te hebben en ook te weten dat Bellatrix strafregels moest schrijven bij Slakhoorn, haar afdelingshoofd.  
'Ted Tops,' dacht Morgane hard op. 'Is dat niet die knappe Huffelpuffer? Hij is heel goed in Zwerkbal en klassenoudste en... Hé, Andromeda, ik bedenk me ineens iets. Zei je lerares Waarzeggerij had gezegd dat..?'  
'Ja, ze had gezegd dat ik na moest blijven als ik nog een keer te laat kwam,' antwoordde Andromeda afwezig terwijl ze _Leefgewoonten der Britse Dreuzels_ bekeek.  
'Niet dat. Je zei dat ze had voorspelt dat je een iemand tegen zou komen die...'  
'Oh, dat,' mompelde Andromeda, maar nu aandachtiger. 'Dat geloof je toch zeker niet? Waarschijnlijk spreken we elkaar nooit meer en daarbij, het zou op iedereen kunnen slaan.' Maar Morgane keek plotseling alsof ze jarig was.  
'Iemand hier is verliefd!'  
'Niet!' Dat klopte. Andromeda had het aardig gevonden dat Ted haar had geholpen, ondanks dat het vrij ongelegen kwam, maar ze voelde verder niks voor hem. 'Ten eerste geloof ik niet in vage voorspellingen, ten tweede hoeft het niet persé dat te betekenen en ten derde zouden mijn ouders me vermoorden als ik verkering met hem zou krijgen.' Ze richtte haar aandacht weer op het boek en zag dat de auteur een vrouw was die Nymphadora van haar voornaam heette.  
'Wat vind je van Nymphadora?' vroeg ze, meer om een ander onderwerp aan te snijden. 'Als naam bedoel ik?'  
'Vreselijk,' antwoordde Morgane. 'Maar waarom vraag je dat?'  
'Als ik ooit een dochter krijg noem ik haar zo.' Dat besloot Andromeda ter plekke.  
'Nymphadora Tops,' zei Morgane. 'Dat klinkt leuk.' Maar toen haar vriendin haar een schop gaf onder tafel hield ze haar mond.

Alhoewel Andromeda had verwacht Ted Tops niet meer te spreken, gebeurde dat al eerder dan ze had verwacht. Op dinsdagavond werd ze niet vergezeld door Morgane, die natuurlijk bergen huiswerk moest hebben na die afspraak en dus besloot ze om die avond te wijden aan het lezen van haar boek. Ze was nu over de helft en moest toegeven dat het niet eens zo saai was als Morgane had gezegd. Ze zat in de hal bij de Grote Zaal, waar het nu rustig was. Daarom had ze die plek ook gekozen. Ze kon niet lezen in de leerlingenkamer, waar het vaak druk en rumoerig was. Af en toe liep er een leerling langs, maar daar had Andromeda niet zoveel last van. Ze moest alleen uitkijken dat Narcissa haar nietzag. Voor Bellatrix hoefde ze niet bang te zijn, want die had strafwerk.  
'Andromeda,' riep plotseling iemand. Ze keek op en zag dat Ted in een geel Zwerkbalgewaad en een bezem over zijn schouder in haar richting liep. 'Ik wilde je nog vragen... Gisteren heb ik die kans niet gekregen... Heb ik je in moeilijkheden gebracht door je zus te verlinken? Ik bedacht me later pas, ze zou je terug kunnen pakken.'  
'Misschien, maar ik heb verder nergens last van gehad,' antwoordde Andromeda en ze sloeg haar boek dicht. 'Ik zou maar uitkijken als ik jou was. Je hebt je niet geliefd gemaakt bij Bellatrix. En bovendien doet ze niks liever dan Modder... Ik bedoel Dreuzelkinderen aanvallen de laatste tijd.  
'Oh,' mompelde Ted, even uit het veld geslagen. 'Maar ze zal nu wel te druk bezig zijn met haar P.U.I.S.T. examens en na de vakantie zit ze hier sowieso niet meer op school. Wij hebben bovendien ook andere dingen aan ons hoofd nu de S.L.I.J.M.B.A. eraan komen. Leer je veel?'  
'Eh...' Andromeda was er niet zeker van of een Bellatrix met examenstress minder vervelend was. 'Iedere avond een beetje, ja. En jij?'  
'Ik ook,' antwoordde Ted en hij hees zijn bezem hoger over zijn schouder. 'Maar ik heb ook Zwerkbaltraining, dus het meeste werk doe ik onder de middag.'  
'Nu ook? Hou ik je op?' vroeg Andromeda.  
'Nee, nee.' Ted schudde zijn hoofd. 'Ik wilde gewoon even vliegen, een beetje ontspanning, snap je. Dat doe ik altijd als ik veel heb om over na te denken, maar ik heb geen haast. Wat lees je eigenlijk? Gisteren zat dat boek ook al in je tas.' Andromeda knikte en liet de voorkant van het boek zien.  
'Doe je Dreuzelkunde?' vroeg Ted. Er klonk iets van verbazing in zijn stem, maar die probeerde hij te verbergen.  
'Nee.'  
'Nou, waarom...' Maar hij werd in de rede gevallen door Andromeda.  
'Maakt het jou wat uit wat ik lees?' Ze had eigenlijk niet zo uit willen vallen.  
'Sorry,' mompelde Ted en hij werd opnieuw rood. Eigenlijk had hij wel iets schattigs zo. 'Ik wilde niet indiscreet zijn.' Even stopte hij. 'Eigenlijk wilde ik je nog iets vragen... Eh... Ik vroeg me af of je zin had om mee te gaan met me... Zwerkballen... Je houd toch wel van Zwerkbal?' Andromeda schrok een beetje. Niet omdat Ted haar meevroeg, maar om eerlijk te zijn hield ze helemaal niet van Zwerkbal. Als klein meisje deed ze dat vaak, met haar zussen, maar op een dag was ze van haar bezem gevallen en sindsdien had ze vreselijke hoogtevrees.  
'Ik had wel gedacht dat je niet zou willen.' Teds stem klonk een beetje teleurgesteld.  
'Zwerkbal is niet echt mijn ding,' legde Andromeda uit. 'Maar we spreken elkaar vast nog weleens.'

**Hoofdstuk 2: De Wegisweg**

En toen was het vakantie... Andromeda's minst favoriete tijd van het jaar. Ze had het idee dat haar ouders haar minder mochten dan haar zussen. Die konden immers alles maken wat ze wilden, terwijl Andromeda voor het minste of geringste straf kreeg. Toch probeerden ze haar, in hun ogen, 'fatsoenlijk' op te voeden. Dat wilde zeggen dat ze haar probeerden bij te brengen dat Modderbloedjes, Snullen en Dreuzels schorem waren en dat ze zich gelukkig mocht prijzen dat zuiver bloed had. Andromeda zei maar niks, als haar ouders het erover hadden. Ze was er eigenlijk zelf nog niet helemaal uit hoe ze erover dacht. Vroeger stond ze wat dat betreft voor de volle honderd procent achter haar familie, maar sinds ze op Zweinstein zat begon ze te twijfelen. Ze kende zoveel Modderbloedjes, maar die waren vaak niet slechter in toveren. Niet dat ze ze echt kende, maar toch... Andromeda vertelde ook maar niet over Ted en het feit dat Morgane dacht dat ze verliefd op hem was. Dat was niet waar, maar alleen al het feit dat iemand dacht dat zij, Andromeda Zwarts, een zuiverbloedige heks, op iemand als Ted Tops viel, was een grote schande, volgens haar ouders, dacht Andromeda. Ze zouden buiten zichzelf zijn van woede. Bellatrix vertelde ook niks over het feit dat Ted haar zus had geholpen. Zij had er straf door gekregen en kennelijk was het haar eer te na om daarover te klagen. Zeker omdat ze niet de tijd had gehad om hem terug te pakken.  
Op een dag zat Andromeda op haar kamer, zoals zo vaak 's zomers. Het was helemaal op zolder. Je moest wel vijf trappen opklimmen, voordat je er was. Het was een oud huis, al eeuwen in de familie via moeders kant. De familie woonde in Londen, net als de broer van Andromeda's vader met zijn vrouw en twee kinderen, Sirius en Regulus. Zij woonden aan het Grimboudplein. Andromeda moest niet veel hebben van Regulus, die een beetje een etter was en net als de rest van de familie. Maar Sirius daarentegen was haar favoriete neef. Hij was pas elf, maar de meest normale persoon met wie ze kon praten in de vakantie.  
Andromeda keek uit het raam en net op dat zag ze drie stipjes in de verder zo blauwe lucht. Ze werden groter en groter en Andromeda zag dat het uilen waren. Vlug maakte ze het raam open en de drie uilen landden op het sprei van haar bed. Eén uil had een Ochtendprofeet bij zich. Andromeda deed een knoet in het zakje dat aan zijn poot hing. De volgende bevatte een officiel uitziende brief, de uitslag van haar S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L. examens en de derde was een brief van Morgane. Eerst rukte Andromeda de envelop van Zweinstein los. Ze was zo benieuwd. Na het vluchtig doorgelezen te hebben volgde er opluchting. Ze had voor alles een voldoende, behalve voor Waarzeggerij en voor Leer der Oude Runen, maar die vakken had ze toch al willen laten vallen. Na het nog een keer doorgelezen te hebben pakte ze de brief van haar vriendin.

_Andromeda,_

Hoe gaat het er mee? Met mij goed. Ik ben net terug van vakantie en het was echt zo leuk! Ik vertel je alles wel als we in de Zweinsteinexpress zitten, want waarschijnlijk zien we elkaar niet op de Wegisweg. Mijn moeder heeft alles vanochtend al gehaald. Sorry.

Liefs,  
Morgane

Ondanks dat slechte nieuws voelde Andromeda zich vrolijker dan ze zich de afgelopen weken had gevoelt door de goede examenuitslag en het vooruitzicht naar de Wegisweg te gaan om schoolspullen in te slaan. Dat was altijd gezellig.  
'ANDROMEDA!' hoorde ze haar moeder roepen en ze schrok op uit haar gedachten. Andromeda liet zich van haar bed rollen en daalde in rap tempo de vijf trappen af. Ze holde door de hal de woonkamer in. Haar moeder, die op de bank zat, was een magere heks, met lang, ietwat onverzorgd, zwart haar en een rimpelig gezicht.  
'Ja, moeder?' vroeg ze.  
'Je tante heeft een klusje voor je,' zei haar moeder en Andromeda schrok een beetje.  
'Ik hoef toch niet te helpen met het onthoofden van een huiself, ofzo?' vroeg ze en ze gruwelde al bij het idee.  
'Doe niet zo gek, Andromeda!' Haar moeders stem klonk niet harder dan anders, maar de waarschuwing dat ze te ver was gegaan was maar al te duidelijk. 'Het is een prachtige traditie.' Andromeda ging er niet op in. Misschien kwam het omdat ze niet tegen bloed kon.  
'Wat moet ik dan doen?' vroeg ze, om haar moeder wat gunstiger te stemmen. Meestal als ze het over 'Tante' hadden ging het over de moeder van Sirius, dus eigenlijk was die opmerking over huiselfen onzin.  
'Ze vroeg of je met Sirius naar de Wegisweg wilde gaan. Hij begint volgend jaar aan zijn eerste jaar op Zweinstein en aangezien jij ook schoolspullen moet hebben dacht ze dat jij misschien wel met hem mee wilde.'  
'Kan ze dat zelf niet doen?' vroeg Andromeda, maar ze besefte dat er veel ergere klusjes bestonden dan dat.  
'Nee, ze heeft geen tijd,' antwoordde haar moeder kortaf. 'Dus niet zeuren en gewoon doen wat ze vraagt. En als je er toch bent haal je ook boeken voor Narcissa.' Ze duwde een boekenlijst en een zak goud in haar dochters hand en dirigeerde haar richting het haardvuur. Andromeda pakte een beetje Brandstof en ging in de haard staan.  
'Grimboudplein 12!' zei ze luid. Ze tolde even rond, maar het volgende moment bevond ze zich in de sombere keuken in het huis van haar tante. Het vertrek was uitgestorven. Andromeda wilde net iemand gaan zoeken, maar toen hoorde ze zo'n harde gil dat ze zich een ongeluk schrok. Een jongen van een jaar of acht kwam krijsend de keuken in rennen, gevolgd door zijn oudere broer, die schaterde van het lachen.  
'Wat is er gebeurd, Regulus?' vroeg Andromeda bezorgd aan de jongste, die bescherming had gezocht achter haar rug.  
'Hij heeft een Doxy in mijn bed gestopt!' Regulus wees op zijn oudere broer. Andromeda moest toegeven dat Sirius lef had om zoiets te doen. Zijn moeder zou de humor er zeker niet van in zien. Regulus had zich ondertussen iets vermant, want hij kwam achter zijn nicht vandaan en terwijl zijn broer eindelijk opgehouden was met lachen krijste hij: 'Jij... jij...' Kennelijk wist hij zo gauw geen woord om uit te drukken wat Sirius precies was.  
'Hoe durf je!' zei Sirius op een gemaakt verontwaardigde toon. 'Mij uitschelden voor een jij jij!' Nu moest Andromeda haar best doen om niet ook te lachen, maar toen hoorde ze voetstappen de trap afkomen. Misschien was het haar tante wel.  
'Kom, Sirius,' zei ze vlug. 'Misschien kunnen we maar beter gaan.' Andromeda ging Sirius voor naar de haard en met een beetje Brandstof in haar hand schreeuwde ze: 'De Wegisweg!'  
Een moment later stond ze in Klieder en Vlek. Andromeda had verwacht dat Sirius meteen achter haar aan zou komen, maar het duurde zo lang dat ze een beetje ongerust begon te worden. Was Regulus naar zijn moeder gerent en kreeg Sirius momenteel een uitbrander omdat hij zijn broer had gepest? Net toen Andromeda op het punt stond terug naar het Grimboudplein werden de vlammen in de haard weer smaragdgroen en verschenen zowel Sirius als Regulus in de haard.  
'Hij moet ook mee van mijn moeder,' legde Sirius uit met een blik op Regulus. Hij leek niet zo blij.  
'Zo erg is dat niet,' antwoordde Andromeda. 'Kom, laten we eerst maar voor schoolboeken kijken nu we toch bij Klieder en Vlek zijn.' En dus liepen ze met hun boekenlijsten richting de toonbank en een tovenaar hielp hen met het zoeken van hun boeken.  
'Hé, jij ook hier?' vroeg een vertrouwde stem achter haar ineens. Andromeda draaide zich om. Achter haar stond Ted Tops.  
'We komen elkaar ook overal tegen.' Haar stem klonk half geirriteerd, half verrast. Ze had al anderhalve maand niemand meer van Zweinstein gesproken, als je het feit dat ze diezelfde ochtend een brief van haar vriendin had gekregen niet meetelde.  
'Ben je hier alleen?' vroeg Ted. Andromeda schudde haar hoofd.  
'Ik ben hier met mijn neefjes. De oudste, Sirius, begint volgend jaar aan zijn eerste jaar.'  
'Ah, zo. Nou, ik ben hier wel alleen. Mijn ouders snappen er toch niet zoveel van en dus lieten ze me maar alleen gaan.' Andromeda knikte. Ze keek de jongen even aan. Het klopte wat er gezegd werd. Hij was knap, zeker aangezien hij harstikke bruin was geworden deze zomer.  
'Ben je op vakantie geweest?' vroeg ze daarom. Hij schudde zijn hoofd.  
'Nee, 's zomers blijf ik thuis,' vertelde hij. 'Maar in de Kerstvakantie gaan we vaak skieen. Dat is...'  
'Ik weet wat skieen is.' Haar stem had geirriteerd geklonken. Ze kon er niet tegen als mensen haar dingen uitlegden die simpel leken. Ze had er namelijk over gelezen in _Leefgewoonten der Britse Dreuzels_ in het hoofdstuk _Recreatie en Vrije Tijd_. Ted leek een beetje geschrokken.  
'Sorry,' mompelde hij. 'Ik dacht alleen... Je lijkt me niet het type die dat soort dingen weet... Maar ik had het mis.' Hij keek haar even aan alsof hij nu pas iets aan haar gezien dat hem nog niet eerder was opgevallen.  
'Komt er nog wat van?' vroeg de tovenaar, die nogal gestresst leek vanachter de toonbank. Andromeda liep naar hem toe en betaalde. Plotseling bedacht ze zich iets. Ze dacht aan de avond dat ze Ted's uitnodiging om mee te gaan naar het Zwerkbalveld had afgewezen.  
'Ehm... Ted...' De Huffelpuffer keek haar aan. 'Als je toch alleen bent... Je kunt wel met ons mee.' En dat deden ze dus. Eerst gingen ze naar Olivander en Madam Mallekin om een toverstok en gewaden voor Sirius te kopen en vervolgens kochten ze ingredienten voor hun toverdranken. Toen ze uiteindelijk alles hadden ploften ze neer aan een tafeltje in de Lekke Ketel waar ze ieder genoten van een glas Boterbier. Toen ze het op hadden zei Andromeda tegen haar neefjes: 'Gaan jullie maar vast naar huis.'  
'Ga je zelf niet naar huis?' vroeg Ted, even later. Andromeda schudde haar hoofd.  
'Straks.' Ze vond het niet erg om er even uit te zijn en profiteerde daar het liefst zo lang mogelijk van.  
'Ik moet nu wel gaan, maar als je met me mee wilt lopen naar het metrostation...' Hij keek haar hoopvol aan. 'Ik woon aan de rand van de stad,' voegde hij er aan toe bij het zien van Andromeda's niet begrijpende blik. Dàt had ze wel begrepen, maar ze had niet meteen geweten wat Ted bedoelde met het woord 'Metrostation'. Nu herinnerde ze zich weer over het hoofdstuk _Dreuzeltransport_ uit haar boek.  
'Okee,' zei ze en ze stonden op, ieder met drie volle tassen in hun hand.  
'En?' vroeg Andromeda toen ze op de stoep voor de Lekke Ketel stonden. 'Wat doe jij eigenlijk voor vakken volgend jaar?'  
'Kruidekunde, Toverdranken, Verzorging van Fabeldieren, Gedaanteverwisselingen... Maar ik heb eigenlijk nog niet het flauwste idee wat ik na Zweinstein wil gaan doen. En jij?' Ted en Andromeda liepen nu door de straat en Andromeda keek verbaasd om zich heen. Zo vaak kwam ze niet in de Dreuzelwereld.  
'Kruidekunde, Toverdranken, Verweer Tegen De Zwarte Kunsten, Gedaanteverwisselingen... Dat is het geloof ik. Weet je, ik bedacht me laatst... Ik zou het echt leuk vinden om later Heler te worden.'  
'Dan moet je wel een goede uitslagen gehad hebben voor je examen,' zei Ted en Andromeda knikte.  
'Ik had niet verwacht dat ik het zou halen allemaal, maar dat had ik dus wel.' Ted knikte en na een tijdje waren ze uitgepraat over hun S.L.I.J.M.B.A.. Andromeda zocht wanhopig naar een ander onderwerp en uiteindelijk vroeg ze: 'Zeg, dat vroeg ik me eigenlijk al tijden af. Wat zijn dat voor dingen?' Ze wees op een rond rood geval met een gleuf erin.  
'Een brievenbus.' Ted keek haar even aan alsof hij wilde zeggen: 'Ben je echt zo stom of lijkt het maar zo?' Hij had kennelijk door dat Andromeda lichtelijk gekwetst was, want hij vervolgde op vriendelijkere toon: 'Als Dreuzels een brief willen versturen stoppen ze het daarin. Een keer per dag leegt men de brievenbussen en dan wordt de post bezorgd door postbodes.'  
'Gebruiken Dreuzels geen uilen dan?' Ted keek haar geamuseerd aan. Andromeda keek om zich heen en haar oog viel op een typisch Engelse telefooncel.  
'Ik weet wat dat is,' vertelde ze. 'Dat is een tefeloon. Daarmee praten Dreuzels met elkaar.'  
'Een telefoon,' verbeterde Ted haar en hij sloeg zijn ogen ten hemel. 'Je bent echt wereldvreemd.'  
'Nietes!' zei Andromeda fel. 'Ik wil wedden dat massa's tovenaars geen idee hebben van wat skieen of een feteloon is.'  
'Telefoon!' Ted moest nu lachen. Andromeda gaf hem een duw. Ze waren aangekomen bij het metrostation. Een moment keek ze hem aan.  
'Weet je dat je best grappig bent?' Ted zei het op een toon alsof hij vroeg hoe laat het was, maar er verscheen een roze blos op zijn wangen. Andromeda voelde haar hard wat sneller kloppen.  
'Ik moet gaan,' zei Andromeda toen. 'We zien elkaar op 1 september.' Ted liep de trap af, het metrostation in. Andromeda, die de weg niet wist in de stad, besloot terug te gaan naar De Lekke Ketel en daar met het haardvuur terug te nemen naar ze de donkere woonkamer instapte, hoorde ze haastige voetstappen in de hal. Haar ouders en zussen stonden alle vier in de deuropening en keken niet erg blij.  
'Meekomen,' siste haar moeder en ze trok haar dochter aan haar arm mee naar de keuken, een al even somber vertrek. Terwijl haar moeder haar op een stoel duwde en haar vader aan de andere kant van de tafel ging zitten met aan iedere zijde een dochter, kreeg Andromeda steeds meer het gevoel dat ze iets vreselijks gedaan moest hebben en nu daar in de keuken zat voor verhoor.

**Hoofdstuk 3: Afscheid**

'Wat heb je gedaan op de Wegisweg?' vroeg haar moeder met een ijzige stem.  
'Gewoon,' antwoordde Andromeda, ietwat verbaasd. 'Mijn schoolspullen gekocht.'  
'Regulus vertelde dat je iemand had gesproken en dat hij de hele dag bij je is gebleven, een jongen,' vervolgde haar moeder en Andromeda voelde haar hart sneller kloppen, maar dit keer van angst.  
'Nou en?' Ze probeerde te klinken alsof ze zich van geen kwaad bewust was. 'Bellatrix gaat toch ook om met, hoe heet hij ook al weer, Rodolphus van Detta?' Plotseling sprong haar vader op en zijn ogen schoten vuur, alsof ze iets vreselijks had gezegd.  
'Juist, jongedame,' schreeuwde hij. 'En jij mag wel eens een voorbeeld nemen aan je grote zus. Rodolphus komt uit een keurige tovenaarsfamilie, al generaties lang zuiverbloed. Maar nee, mijn bloedeigen dochter...' Hij maakte zijn zin niet af.  
'Hoe weten jullie dat Ted...?' Bij het horen van die naam keek haar moeder alsof ze last had van ongedierte, waar ze snel vanaf moest komen.  
'Jullie hadden het over... Wat was het ook al weer? Skieen.' Ze keek haar man verontschuldigend aan alsof ze de meest gore taal had uitgeslagen. Andromeda keek naar haar voeten. Dat was waar, maar had Regulus dat allemaal verteld? De familie hield elkaar goed op de hoogte kennelijk. Niets ontging haar ouders.  
'Jullie kennen hem niet eens,' antwoordde Andromeda uiteindelijk en hoewel ze zichzelf best dapper vond door dit te zeggen, klonk haar stem onzeker. 'Hoe kun je iets verafschuwen dat je niet kent?'  
'Ik weet meer dan genoeg om te weten waar ik het over heb,' krijste haar moeder. 'Maar zo goed ken jij hem toch ook weer niet, of wel? Laat ik je een goede raad geven...' Ze boog zich voorover, met haar handen steunend op de tafel, zover dat ze nog geen centimeter van Andromeda verwijdert was. 'Ik zou je niet graag onterven, maar ik raad je aan niet meer met die jongen af te spreken.' Andromeda knikte aarzelend, hopend dat haar moeder niet ging zeggen wat Andromeda dacht dat ze zou doen.  
'Nou? Wat heb je daar op te zeggen?' fluisterde haar moeder zo zacht dat Andromeda moeite moest doen om haar te verstaan.  
'Jullie gaan me toch niet onterven, hè?' vroeg Andromeda, nu nog onzekerder.  
'Er zijn mensen onterft voor minder, hoor,' sneerde Bellatrix, maar haar vader legde haar met een blik het zwijgen op.  
'Nee,' antwoordde haar moeder en ze wist een glimlach tevoorschijn te toveren die alles behalve vriendelijk was. 'Maar ik wil wel dat je je voortaan gedraagt en de familie niet meer te schande maakt. Helaas kan ik je op Zweinstein niet in de gaten houden, dus...' Andromeda schrok. Wilden ze haar van school halen? '...En dus gaat Narcissa op je letten.' Narcissa keek alsof ze zojuist was gepromoveerd tot koningin van de hele wereld en Andromeda's mond viel open.  
'Maar moeder... Dat kunt u toch niet menen? Dan heb ik helemaal geen privacy en...' Bellatrix en haar moeder wierpen haar alleen een valse grijns toe, terwijl ze naar buiten beenden en haar vader zei: 'Denk je niet dat dat ook net de bedoeling was? En nu wil ik er niks meer over horen. Je bent er nog goed vanaf gekomen, jongedame.' En hij en Narcissa lieten haar alleen in de keuken.

Andromeda dacht de rest van de vakantie veel na. Het moment dat ze bij het metrostation hadden gestaan, dat Ted haar had gezegd dat hij haar grappig vond en Andromeda haar hart sneller had voelen kloppen leek tijden geleden. Eigenlijk was het best een leuke jongen, moest ze toegeven. Was ze verliefd? Nee, haar moeder had gelijk. Andromeda kende hem nauwelijks. Waarom zou ze alles op het spel zetten voor iemand die ze maar een paar keer had gesproken? Ze moest hem maar vergeten.  
Op 1 september kwamen Andromeda, Narcissa en hun ouders maar net op tijd aan op perron 9 3/4 en dus hadden ze niet veel tijd op afscheid te nemen. Andromeda vond dat niet erg. Ze was sowieso niet erg rouwig om het feit dat de vakantie was afgelopen, al was het vooruitzicht constant bewaakt te worden door Narcissa ook niet echt aantrekkelijk. Terwijl ze een plaatsje zochten in de trein werd Narcissa al gauw geroepen door een van haar vrienden, een jongen met al even blond haar, een spits gezicht en kille, grijze ogen. Eigenlijk was Andromeda daar wel blij om, want Narcissa leek haar zus meteen vergeten te zijn. Plotseling tikte er iemand op haar schouder. Andromeda draaide zich met een ruk om en keek recht in de grote blauwe ogen van Morgane.  
'Hé, lang niet gezien!' De twee meisjes omhelsden elkaar en Morgane nam Andromeda mee naar een lege coupé die ze had gevonden.  
'En nu wil ik alles over je vakantie weten!' zei Andromeda gretig, alsof haar vriendin een spannend verhaal ging vertellen.  
'Nou, het was geweldig,' begon Morgane. 'En ik ben zo'n leuke jongen tegen gekomen en... Hoe zit het eigenlijk met Ted?' Andromeda lachte schamper.  
'Mijn ouders,' zei ze alleen en haar vriendin wist genoeg, al leek dat haar pogingen Andromeda er van te overtuigen dat ze stapelverliefd op hem was er niet minder op te maken. Integendeel, ze deed alsof het de wens van ieder meisje was om een relatie te krijgen met iemand die totaal verschillend was, om vervolgens door haar ouders onterft te worden.  
'Hou nou toch eens op,' zei Andromeda toen ze er na een half uur genoeg van begon te krijgen. 'Denk je echt dat ik verliefd word op een jongen die ik nauwelijks ken?'  
'Nou, dat gebeurd,' ging Morgane er tegen in. 'Liefde op het eerste gezicht...'  
'Ik val niet alleen op het uiterlijk.' Andromeda nam nijdig een hap van een Chocokikker die ze mee had genomen van thuis. 'Dan mag hij wel knap zijn, ik ben niet...' Maar op dat moment kwam Ted langs lopen met een aantal vrienden in zijn kielzog.  
'Momentje.' Andromeda liet zich van de bank glijden en maakte de deur van de coupé open. Morgane stootte een lachje uit dat verdacht veel leek op: 'Zie je nou wel!' Maar Andromeda had heel andere bedoelingen met dit gesprek.  
'Ted,' riep ze en de jongen draaide zich om, aangenaam verrast. 'Ik wil je even spreken.' Een paar van de andere jongens grinnikten en Ted leek een beetje verbaasd, maar ging haar wel voor naar een nog lege coupé.  
'Leuke vakantie gehad verder?' vroeg hij. Andromeda gaf geen antwoord. Vlug stak ze haar hoofd om de deur om te kijken of de gang Narcissavrij was en toen ging ze op een van de banken in de coupé zitten.  
'We... Ik denk dat we beter niet meer met elkaar kunnen praten. 'Weet je, mijn ouders...'  
'Oh, okee.' Ted wilde weer weglopen, maar Andromeda stond op en pakte hem bij het achterpand van zijn gewaad.  
'Luister, ze zijn een beetje... Ze houden niet zo van...' Maar ze staakte haar pogingen om het uit te leggen. Hoe vertelde je in vredesnaam dat je niet meer met iemand wilde praten, omdat hij niet van zuiverbloed was, zonder de persoon in kwestie te beledigen? Gelukkig was dat niet nodig, want op dat moment zei Ted: 'Ik weet hoe de familie Zwarts bekend staat, dank je.' Zijn stem was rustig, maar om de een of andere reden had Andromeda liever gehad dat hij kwaad zou worden, dat hij die woorden geschreeuwd had.  
'Het spijt me, Ted,' fluisterde ze. 'Maar ik kom echt in de problemen als mijn zusje ons ziet praten. Het ligt niet aan jou...'  
'Ik snap het,' antwoordde Ted. Zijn stem klonk neerslachtig, al deed hij zijn best dat niet te laten horen. 'Het is alleen...' Maar hij vond geen woorden om uit te drukken hoe dat was en dus zei hij alleen: 'Dag, Andromeda Zwarts.' Hij gaf haar een hand alsof ze net een zakelijk gesprek hadden afgerond en hij stond op. De voetstappen die wegstierven op de gang was het laatste wat Andromeda van hem hoorde. Ze plofte weer neer op de bank en terwijl de trein verder denderde richting het noorden voelde ze zich veel ellendiger dan nadat haar ouders haar de les hadden gelezen...

**Hoofdstuk 4: Een nieuwe vriendin**

Een aantal jaren gingen voorbij, zonder dat er veel bijzonders gebeurde. Narcissa verzaakte haar taak als spion enigszins door altijd bij de blonde jongen te willen zijn, maar scheen gek genoeg wel van alles wat haar zus deed op de hoogte te zijn. Morgane verliet vroegtijdig de school en Andromeda haalde genoeg P.U.I.S. voor de opleiding die ze wilde gaan volgen.  
Na de zomer die volgde op haar zevende jaar was het zover. Andromeda was die ochtend al vrij vroeg in het St. Holisto, waar de lessen werden gegeven, en kennelijk was ze niet de enige. Een meisje met lang, krullend, zwart haar en opvallend blauwe ogen kwam naast haar staan.  
'Hoi,' zei ze. 'Hoe heet jij?'  
'Andromeda Zwarts,' antwoordde Andromeda. 'En jij?'  
'Helena Witlov.' Het meisje hees haar tas hoger op haar schouder. 'Met een V op het eind en de W spreek je uit als een V.' Andromeda knikte, al had ze nog steeds geen idee hoe je die moeilijke naam eigenlijk schreef, en plotseling viel het haar op dat ze Helena nog nooit eerder had gezien, terwijl ze de meeste mensen uit haar nieuwe klas herkende van Zweinstein.  
'Ik heb je nooit gezien op Zweinstein,' merkte ze op. Helena lachte.  
'Ik heb op Klammfels gezeten,' antwoordde ze. 'Al was ik liever naar Zweinstein gegaan. Maar goed, het is opzich al een voorrecht om magie te mogen leren, vind ik.' Andromeda had er zelf nooit zo over gedacht en had magie altijd beschouwt als iets doodgewoons, terwijl het voor Dreuzelkinderen vast een ongelooflijke ervaring moest zijn als ze voor het eerst de Wegisweg of Zweinstein zagen.  
'Ik ben volbloed,' vertelde ze uiteindelijk. 'Ik heb het nooit zo bekeken.'  
'Ik wel.' Helena leunde tegen de muur en bekeek schattend de andere studenten. 'En ik ben ook volbloed, maar ik schijn een beetje raar te zijn. Ik had vroeger ook vrienden die Dreuzels waren, maar daar staken mijn ouders een stokje voor en...' Plotseling hield ze op met praten, alsof ze teveel had gezegd. Andromeda had echter ineens veel meer belangstelling voor Helena. Zaten ze in hetzelfde schuitje?  
'Weet je, je spreekt heel goed Engels, voor een buitenlandse,' zei Andromeda.  
'Mijn moeder is Engels en mijn vader Bulgaars,' vertelde Helena. 'Gek genoeg was het mijn vader die liever wilde dat ik naar Zweinstein ging. Maar mijn moeder wilde me met alle geweld op Klammfels, dus zodoende... Maar goed, ik wil nu dus Heler worden en ik denk dat ik daarvoor beter hier kan studeren. Weet je dat mijn moeder de jouwe kent?' zei Helena plotseling. Andromeda keek op, verrast door dit nieuwtje.  
'Ja, ze zijn best goede vriendinnen zelfs,' vervolgde Helena en ze trok plotseling een nogal onzeker gezicht. Ondanks dat praatte ze gewoon door. 'Je moeder vond het onverantwoordelijk om je niet meer in de gaten te houden nu je van Zweinstein af bent. Je schijnt je nogal te misdragen. Althans, dat zei je moeder. En toen hoorde ze dat ik ook voor Heler ging studeren, dus vroeg ze aan mij een oogje in het zeil te houden.' Andromeda voelde een vlaag van woede opkomen en ze vroeg zich af of ze ooit een moment voor zichzelf zou hebben. Desondanks besefte ze dat Helena het ook niet kon helpen en dus glimlachte Andromeda geforceerd.  
'Nou ja, ik kan me ergere bewaking voorstellen dan jij.' En dat was waar. Helena was de kwaadste niet en als ze het slim speelde zou ze juist veel meer vrijheid krijgen.  
'Je zus bijvoorbeeld?' lachte Helena.  
'Ken je haar dan?' Helena knikte hevig.  
'Van de zomer is je moeder bij ons op bezoek geweest en toen was zij ook mee geloof ik. We wonen nu ook in Londen, zie je. We hebben wel een paar jaar in Bulgarije gewoont, maar afijn, doet er niet toe... Het punt is, ze was dus bij ons op bezoek om te vragen of ik op je wilde letten en ze had haar jongste dochter ook mee genomen. Blond, trekt de hele tijd een gezicht alsof er voor haar neus iemand heeft staan kotsen, toch?' Andromeda moest lachen om die omschrijving en ze moest toegeven dat het wel klopte.  
'Zeg, vind je eigenlijk dat ik veel praat?' vroeg Helena terloops, terwijl ze in haar tas zat te rommelen. 'Sommige mensen vinden van wel.'  
'Goh, hoe komen ze daar toch op?' Andromeda's stem klonk zogenaamd sarcastisch, maar eigenlijk vond ze het wel leuk. Ze was veel beter in luisteren naar anderen dan in zelf veel kletsen. Helena deed haar tas weer dicht en vervolgde: 'Misschien moeten we zo langzamerhand maar naar onze les.'

Als Andromeda had gedacht dat de studie die ze had gekozen makkelijk was, zat ze er naast. Het was vreselijk moeilijk om alle giffen, tegengiffen en genezende spreuken die ze behandelden te onthouden, toe te passen en uit elkaar te houden. Na een paar maanden was ze nauwelijks in staat om een lichte Zwerkbalblessure te verzorgen, laat staan om drakenpest, wat ze momenteel behandelden, te genezen. Gelukkig had ze een vriendin die er kennelijk totaal geen moeite mee had en die haar graag hielp.  
'Het is echt niet moeilijk,' verzekerde Helena haar toen ze op een dinsdagmiddag in de cafetaria van het St Holisto zaten voor de lunch. Helena las Andromeda's aantekeningen door en at tegelijkertijd haar soep, wat een gevaarlijke combinatie was. 'Nee, dit klopt niet. De toverdrank die je hier noemt verergt de symptomen van drakenpest juist, maar is juist erg effectief tegen verdwijnkoorts.'  
'Alsjeblieft, hou op. Laat me liever een beetje tot rust komen.' Andromeda's hoofd duizelde. Helena hield nu haar mond en ze vingen flarden op van een gesprek tussen twee Helers die ernstig zaten te praten aan een naburig tafeltje.  
'Ja, hij was er echt niet best aan toe... Nog niet overigens, maar het wordt wat beter...' Andromeda vroeg zich triest af of ze hier ooit zelf zo zou zitten praten als de twee Helers of dat ze omwille van de veiligheid van de patienten van het ziekenhuis beter een ander baantje kon gaan zoeken. De Helers praatten nog steeds.  
'Vergiftiging, ja... Echt een wonder dat hij het overleeft heeft. Het moet een sterke jongen geweest zijn, die Ted Tops, anders had hij het nooit overleeft.' Andromeda verslikte zich in haar soep en Helena keek haar vragend aan.

**Hoofdstuk 5: De verloving**

'Wat is er?' vroeg Helena verbaasd. Andromeda schudde haar hoofd.  
'Ik ken de jongen over wie die twee Helers het hebben.'  
'Nou, vraag dan op welke zaal hij ligt, dan kunnen we hem opzoeken.' Andromeda schudde nogmaals haar hoofd, nu driftiger.  
'Zo goed ken ik hem nou ook weer niet.' Andromeda wist niet zeker of ze Ted wel onder ogen durfde te komen. De twee Helers waren klaar met hun lunch, maar bleven nog even zitten. Helena nam nog een hap van haar soep.  
'Maar als hij vergiftigd is... Dat zal geen ongeluk geweest zijn, toch? Hij moet een vijand gehad hebben, ofzo.' Andromeda haalde haar schouders op.  
'Misschien was hij zo onhandig een toverdrank aan te zien voor pompoensap, ofzo,' opperde ze, maar eerlijk gezegd dacht ze dat Helena gelijk had. 'Hoe het ook zij, hij heeft vast geen behoefte aan mij.'  
'Iedere jongen met ogen in zijn hoofd zou dat wel hebben,' antwoordde Helena, en ze besproeide Andromeda met sliertjes vermecelli. Die sloeg haar ogen ten hemel.  
'Begin jij nu ook al? Je lijkt Morgane wel. Iemand die bij me in de klas zat op Zweinstein,' voegde ze er aan toe toen Helena haar niet begrijpend aan keek. 'Luister, ik ken 'm niet zo goed en bovendien heb ik ooit tegen hem gezegd dat ik niet meer met hem wilde praten. Lang verhaal... Het is een Modderbloedje en mijn ouders gingen door het lint alleen omdat ik met hem had staan praten op de Wegisweg.' Helena had haar bestek neergelegd en keek Andromeda nu schattend aan.  
'Tja, misschien is het inderdaad niet zo'n goed idee,' zei ze. 'Maar er hoeft niemand achter te komen.'  
'Ik dacht dat je hier was om me in de gaten te houden,' zei Andromeda, in de hoop Helena op andere gedachten te brengen. Ze wist niet wat ze tegen Ted zou moeten zeggen. 'Niet om me te zeggen dat ik op bezoek moet gaan bij Modderbloedjes.' Helena lachte.  
'Volgens mij ben ik vooral je vriendin. Kom op, vraag aan een van die Helers hoe het met hem is.' Andromeda zuchtte, draaide zich om en tikte een van de Helers, een vrouw met dik rood haar, op haar schouder.  
'Excuseert u mij,' begon Andromeda timide. 'Ik hoorde u praten. Kunt u me vertellen hoe het met Ted Tops gaat?' De vrouw glimlachte hartelijk.  
'Natuurlijk, liefje. Toen hij hier kwam was hij er ernstig aan toe. We weten dat hij waarschijnlijk vergiftigd is, al zijn we er nog niet achter om welk gif het precies gaat. Afijn, we hebben hem meteen een bezoar toegedient en gelukkig hielp dat. Hij is inmiddels buiten levensgevaar, maar nog wel erg zwak. Wil je hem misschien even zien?'  
'Nou,' aarzelde Andromeda, blij dat hij het in ieder geval overleeft had. 'Ik weet niet of... Nou ja, waarom ook niet?' Het kwam vooral door de blik van Helena dat ze toestemde. De Heler stond op en Andromeda volgde haar naar de afdeling Vergiftiging Door Plant of Toverdrank op de derde verdieping. Uiteindelijk waren ze aangekomen bij een deur.  
'Je mag maar heel even blijven, hoor,' zei de Heler op een fluistertoon, alsof er iemand op sterven lag. 'Hij heeft rust nodig.' Andromeda en Helena gingen naar binnen. Ted lag alleen op een kamer, waarschijnlijk omdat dat rustiger was. Hij was niet veel veranderd, al moest Andromeda toegeven dat ze hem veel minder knap herinnerde, ondanks het feit dat hij nu bleek was en zijn gezicht glom van het zweet. Hij had waarschijnlijk niet door dat er iemand op bezoek was, want hij sliep. Langzaam liep Andromeda naar hem toe. Gelukkig hoefde ze nu niet uit te leggen waarom ze er was. Plotseling murmelde Ted slaapdronken iets dat leek op: 'Mama, ben jij dat?'  
'Eh... Het komt toch wel weer goed, hè?' vroeg Andromeda onzeker aan de Heler, die in de deuropening was blijven staan.  
'Oh ja,' verzekerde ze. 'Hij is juist aan de beterende hand, maar hij is goed ziek geweest. Kom, laten we nu maar gaan.' Andromeda en Helena verlieten de kamer en de Heler vervolgde: 'Als jullie over een paar dagen terug komen heeft hij er misschien meer aan.'

Die middag waren ze al vroeg uit en Andromeda benutte die vrije tijd door een wandeling te maken in de stad, diep in gedachten verzonken. Ze betwijfelde of ze nog een keer naar Ted toe zou gaan. Ze kon toch moeilijk zo binnenwandelen en doen alsof ze nooit gezegd had dat ze elkaar beter niet meer konden spreken? Als ze al ging moest ze op zijn minst haar excuses aanbieden en toch had ze er nooit echt spijt van gehad. Haar ouders begonnen eindelijk iets meer vertrouwen in haar te krijgen, ze studeerde voor Heler en hoewel ze moeite had met de lesstof, ging alles eigenlijk vrij goed. Nee, waarom zou ze alles door de war schoppen voor iemand die ze niet eens kende? En toch... Toch spookte de gedachte aan Ted steeds door Andromeda's hoofd. Ze had met hem te doen en onwillekeurig dacht ze er ook aan hoe knap hij was geworden.  
Ze slenterde langs de rivier de Thames en keek geamuseerd naar een straatartiest die een standbeeld imiteerde. Toen hoorde ze opeens de klok van de Big Ben slaan. Het was al vijf uur, besefte Andromeda plotseling en toen niemand keek Verdwijnselde ze, al had ze daar een hekel aan, met een ploppend geluid. Het volgende moment stond ze in een, tot haar verbazing, volle keuken. Het hele gezin was er, inclusief Rodolphus van Detta.  
'Sorry, dat ik laat ben...' mompelde Andromeda en ze ging aan tafel zitten. Ze had wel een uitbrander verwacht, maar die kwam niet, want haar ouders en Narcissa stonden om Bellatrix en Rodolphus heen, die iets lieten zien. Kennelijk hadden ze niet eens door gehad dat Andromeda laat was of dat ze nu terug was. Opgelucht wilde Andromeda weglopen, maar toen werd ze plotseling opgemerkt door Bellatrix.  
''We hebben ons verlooft!' vertelde ze, door het dolle heen. 'Ze stak haar hand uit. Aan haar vinger prijkte een gouden ring met een donkergroene smaragd. 'Over twee weken is ons verlovingsfeest, op Valentijnsdag.'  
'Romantisch,' antwoordde Andromeda.  
'Het zou leuk zijn als je ook iemand mee nam, Andromeda,' kwam haar moeder tussenbeiden. 'Heb je geen vriendje, ofzo?'  
'Nee, de keuze is zo beperkt als je alleen met ons soort om mag gaan.' Het sarcasme was haar moeder niet ontgaan.  
'Andromeda, je zet me voor schut.' Een blik was genoeg om haar dochter tot de orde te roepen.  
'Het wordt oorlog,' zei Rodolphus ineens op een toon alsof hij meldde wat er die dag op het menu stond. 'Kies liever onze kant. Na Modderbloedjes en Snullen gaan bloedverraders er als eerste aan.' Andromeda keek verward.  
'Rodolphus, zeg niet van die rare dingen. Andromeda is geen bloedverrader,' antwoordde Bellatrix. Het was duidelijk dat ze zich schaamde voor haar zus. 'Luister, heb je al van Voldemort, de Heer van het Duister gehoord?' Andromeda schudde haar hoofd.  
'Sorry, ik heb het genoegen niet gehad.'  
'Dat komt dan nog wel,' antwoordde Bellatrix. 'Het wordt allemaal anders. Zuiver bloed is zo onbelangrijk vandaag de dag, maar dat verandert wel.' Ze stroopte haar mouw op en liet een tattoeage zien in de vorm van een schedel met een slang in zijn mond. 'We hebben ons bij hem aangesloten.' Andromeda begreep er nog steeds niet zo veel van. Wie was Voldemort? Zou haar zus een moordenaar worden? En Ted, wat zou er van hem terecht komen? En zou het Ministerie ingrijpen? Deze vragen en anderen maalden door haar hoofd, maar kennelijk was ze de enige die ongerust was. Haar ouders wisten niet waar ze trotser op moesten zijn: op het feit dat Bellatrix zich verlooft had met Rodolphus, iemand uit een zeer respectabele en oeroude tovenaarsfamilie of op het feit dat ze een Dooddoener was geworden. Daarom had haar moeder de huiself opdracht gegeven extra uitgebreid te koken en hing er een feestelijke sfeer.  
'Lucius zei dat hij zich ook bij de Heer van het Duister aan wilde sluiten,' vertelde Narcissa, toen ze even later aan het eten zaten, op een toon alsof ze wilde laten weten dat zij niet onder deed voor Bellatrix. Andromeda keek even naar het Duistere Teken op Rodolphus arm. Hij had de mouwen van zijn gewaad opgestroopt. Had hij het expres gedaan zodat iedereen het kon zien of was het toeval? Ze mengde zich niet in het gesprek, maar at stilletjes haar eten op. Was het allemaal wel zo goed waar Bellatrix mee bezig was? Ze wist het niet.  
'Je bent stil, Andromeda,' merkte haar moeder plotseling op. Andromeda had gehoopt dat ze het te druk had gehad met trots zijn op haar oudste dochter om zich met haar bezig te houden, maar dat was niet het geval.  
'Eh... Ja, ik heb veel aan mijn hoofd gehad,' mompelde ze vaag en ze besefte dat het niet eens gelogen was.

**Hoofdstuk 6: De onbreekbare eed**

Het feit dat Bellatrix een Dooddoener was geworden was weliswaar een schok geweest, maar toen Andromeda een paar dagen later weer in het St. Holisto kwam werd ze weer geconfronteerd met haar dilemma toen Helena vertelde dat ze had gehoord dat Ted er vandaag beter aan toe was en voorstelde bij hem langs te gaan. Ze drong zo aan dat Andromeda uiteindelijk maar toegaf. Waarom was het voor Helena zo belangrijk?  
Andromeda klopte op de deur en hoopte dat Ted sliep en dat niemand van haar familie erachter zou komen. Toen ze de deur open deed keek Ted aan, trok even een gezicht, alsof hij moest nadenken wie ze ook al weer was en zei toen: 'Ehm... Hoi. Da's lang geleden.' Andromeda knikte alleen.  
'Ja, ik had gehoord dat je in het ziekenhuis lag, dus dacht ik, ik kom even langs.' Ze glimlachte verlegen en negeerde de veelbetekenende blik van Helena. 'Ik hoorde het van een Heler. Ik... Ik studeer hier namelijk.'  
'Ja, je schijnt gisteren al geweest te zijn, maar toen was ik nogal van de wereld,' antwoordde Ted en hij lachte. Andromeda zag dat hij er wat beter uitzag, maar dat hij nog steeds erg bleek was. 'Maar het gaat nu veel beter. Vorige week was ik echt zo ziek als een hond. Kotsmisselijk en veertig graden koorts...'  
'Vervelend,' zei Andromeda en ze besefte dat Helena weg was gegaan. Ze had gewilt dat haar vriendin dat niet gedaan had.  
'Dus je studeert voor Heler?' vroeg Ted belangstellend. Hij leek helemaal niet boos, zoals Andromeda verwacht had. 'Als jij Heler was zou ik nog wel wat langer ziek willen zijn.' Hij bloosde nog steeds zo schattig als vroeger. Kennelijk had hij door wat hij had gezegd, want hij vervolgde op een heel andere toon: 'Maar goed, ik mag overmorgen weg als het zo door gaat.'  
'Wat heb jij eigenlijk gedaan sinds we van school af zijn?'  
'Nou,' zei Ted en hij dacht na. 'Na Zweinstein probeerde ik eerst aan de bak te komen als Zwerkballer, maar dat lukte niet zo best, dus ging ik op het Ministerie werken, op het Departement van Internationale Magische Samenwerking, maar ik vond een kantoorbaan maar niks, dus ben ik opgestapt. Toen heb ik een blauwe maandag bij Goudgrijp gewerkt, maar volgens mij waren die Kobolden me liever kwijt dan rijk, dus ben ik ontslagen. En nu werk ik bij Zwik en Zwachtel's Zwerkbalpaleis.'  
'Goh, da's al best veel,' antwoordde Andromeda. 'Gezien we pas een half jaar van Zweinstein af zijn.' Ted knikte.  
'Weet ik, maar iedere dag hetzelfde doen bevalt me niet zo. En je kunt niet zeggen dat ik zo geen ervaring op doe, toch?' Andromeda lachte.  
'Nou, ik leer dus voor Heler, maar het is echt vreselijk moeilijk,' vertelde ze. 'Ik begin te twijfelen of het wel een goed idee was. Ik had ook maar met mijn hakken over de sloot genoeg P.U.I.S..'  
'Ik had er acht,' zei Ted.  
'Acht? Dat is hartstikke veel, zeker voor een Mo...' Andromeda stopte abrupt. 'Ik bedoel, ik had verwacht dat je er minder zou hebben, gezien de baantjes die je al gehad hebt.'  
'Ik dacht even dat je iets anders wilde ze zeggen.' Zijn stem was kalm, maar zijn gezicht betrok even.  
'Niet,' zei Andromeda snel. Even viel er een pijnlijke stilte en toen vervolgde ze: 'Ik denk dat ik maar eens moet gaan. Mijn vriendin Helena zal ondertussen wel op me wachten voor het eten. Aangezien we laat uit waren hadden we besloten hier maar te eten.'  
'Zullen we samen naar de cafetaria gaan?' Teds gezicht stond weer even vriendelijk als anders. Andromeda knikte, voor ze er erg in had, voor ze beseft had dat ze zichzelf had voorgenomen niet meer met hem om te gaan.  
'Lukt dat wel?' vroeg ze bezorgd. Ted knikte.  
'Het gaat stukken beter met me,' zei hij. 'En ik word er gek van om de hele tijd hier te liggen. Het is echt doodsaai.' Hij stond op en liet zijn voeten in zijn pantoffels glijden.  
'Wilt u mij vergezellen naar het diner, mejuffrouw Zwarts?' lachte hij en met twinkelende ogen stak hij zijn arm uit.  
'Idioot,' grinnikte Andromeda, maar desondanks stak ze haar arm door de zijne. Terwijl ze door de gang en op de trap liepen, besefte Andromeda dat ze het best fijn vond om met hem arm in arm te lopen. Maar tegelijkertijd realiseerde ze hoe fout het was waar ze mee bezig was. Ze waren bijna bij de cafetaria, toen Andromeda twee vertrouwde stemmen achter zich hoorde.  
'Doet het nog veel pijn?' vroeg een vrouw.  
'Ja,' antwoordde een man nijdig. Andromeda keek voorzichtig achterom. Het waren Bellatrix en Rodolphus, die zijn hand dik in het verband had, maar waarschijnlijk hadden ze hen niet gezien. Toch nam Andromeda het zekere voor het onzekere en fluisterde tegen Ted: 'Vlug, ga weg, voor ze ons samen zien.' De jongen keek even verbaasd, maar scheen het toen begrepen te hebben, liet haar los en slenterde onopvallend de cafetaria in. Andromeda liep de andere kant uit, maar voelde plotseling een hand op haar schouder. Haar hart leek een slag over te slaan en ze draaide zich om. Het was Bellatrix.  
'Dat zag ik,' zei ze boosaardig. Andromeda deed een poging zich los te rukken uit haar zus' houdgreep, maar dat lukte niet.  
'Er viel niet eens iets te zien!' siste ze, in de hoop dat Bellatrix dat geloofde. 'Zeg, wat is er eigenlijk met Rodolphus aan de hand?' Ze wierp een blik op zijn hand, in de hoop dat haar poging om een ander onderwerp aan te snijden werkte. Helaas was dat niet het geval.  
'Je hing weer rond met die jongen,' zei Bellatrix met een doordringende stem. 'Ik ben benieuwd wat vader en moeder daarvan zullen zeggen.' Andromeda voelde dat haar hart sneller was gaan kloppen.  
'Alsjeblieft, Bella, verraad me niet. Ik kwam hem toevallig tegen. Dat was alles.' Andromeda besefte dat dat niet helemaal waar was en Bellatrix waarschijnlijk ook, want ze antwoordde fluisterend, met een air alsof ze zojuist een curieuze ontdekking had gedaan: 'Jullie hielden elkaars hand vast.'  
'Serieus, het is niet wat je denkt.'  
'Misschien komt dit juist heel goed uit, Bella,' mengde Rodolphus zich in het gesprek. Zowel Bellatrix als Andromeda keken hem verbaasd aan. Bedoelde hij wat ze dacht dat hij bedoelde? Nam hij het voor haar op?  
'Nee, luister nou,' vervolgde hij bij het zien van die nietbegrijpende blikken en hij wendde zich tot Andromeda. Even keek hij om zich heen en toen hij merkte dat de gang verlaten was fluisterde hij: 'We hebben nog een appeltje met Ted Tops te schillen en...'  
'Maar dat is het,' zei Bellatrix plotseling en er verscheen een boosaardige grijns op haar gezicht. 'We denken dat Ted gaat onderduiken. Als jij hem zover krijgt dat hij je vertelt waar, dan...' Ze stopte en Andromeda keek haar ontzet aan.  
'Geen denken aan!' Bellatrix pakte haar ruw bij haar schouders en ze schrok zich een ongeluk door die onverwachte reactie.  
'Luister, ik kan zo naar moeder stappen als ik wil. Aan jou de keuze. Of je werkt braaf mee of je werkt jezelf vreselijk in de nesten...' Er viel een stilte. Waarom vermoordden ze hem dan niet nu hij nog vrij rondliep? Dat was waarschijnlijk veel makkelijker. Alsof Bellatrix gedachten kon lezen zei ze: 'We hebben hem al geprobeerd te vermoorden, maar hij is constant wel ergens waar veel mensen zijn. Maar misschien dat jij wel iets los krijgt uit hem.'  
'Ik werk echt niet mee aan jullie clandestiene plannetjes!' Andromeda had haar stem verheven en Bellatrix en Rodolphus gebaarden dat ze niet zo luidruchtig moest praten.  
'Nou, dan kan ik wel eens gaan vertellen wat ik heb gezien,' zei Bellatrix nonchalant. 'Ik betwijfel of moeder het leuk zal vinden.' Er viel een nieuwe stilte, waarin Andromeda nadacht. En als ze nou eens toestemde en vervolgens tegen Bellatrix loog en zei dat Ted helemaal niet wilde onderduiken of dat ze foute informatie zou geven? Zou haar zus haar op haar woord geloven? Ze waagde het erop.  
'Okee, ik doe het.'  
'Wacht even,' zei Bellatrix achterdochtig. 'Hoe weet ik dat jij niet tegen me liegt of je vriendje waarschuwt of van de situatie gebruikt als excuus om met die jongen om te gaan?' Andromeda snoof.  
'Nou, daar moet je dan maar op vertrouwen. Je mag allang blij zijn dat ik meewerk.' Maar Bellatrix greep haar strak beet bij haar pols en duwde haar in een bezemkast. Vervolgens wurmden zij en Rodolphus zich ook in de kleine ruimte. Andromeda stond tegen de muur gedrukt en kon zich nauwelijks bewegen.  
'Zo,' zei Bellatrix op zakelijke toon. 'Steek je hand uit. Ik wil graag het een en ander met je afspreken.'  
'Ik denk er niet aan,' snauwde Andromeda. 'Vertrouw je me soms niet?'  
'Nee,' fluisterde Bellatrix. 'Maar als je toch al van plan was je aan onze voorwaarden te houden, zoals je nu beweert, wat is dan het punt?' Ze wachtte niet tot Andromeda toestemde, maar pakte haar ruw bij haar hand. Rodolphus pakte met zijn nietgewonde hand nogal onhandig zijn toverstok uit zijn gewaad.  
'Beloof jij, Andromeda Zwarts,' begon Bellatrix, terwijl Andromeda verwoedde pogingen deed zich los te rukken. 'Ons alle informatie te verschaffen waarover je beschikt, geen enkele poging te doen Ted Tops te helpen of je rol in dit plan te misbruiken om van hem te gaan houden?'  
'Alsof dat expres gaat,' snauwde Andromeda. Haar arm begon nu pijn te doen.  
'Beloof je dat?' vroeg Bellatrix op doordringende toon, de opmerking van haar zus negerend. Voor ze het wist kreunde Andromeda: 'J...' Haar antwoord werd onderbroken door een geirriteerde stem die dichter en dichterbij kwam.  
'Het zal ook niet waar zijn, hè... En wie kan het allemaal weer opruimen? Juist, ik!' Er volgde gemorrel aan de deurklink. 'Eens zien of ik die zwabber kan vinden.' Plotseling vloog de deur open. Een getergd uitziende man keek hen met grote ogen aan. Bellatrix liet bliksemsnel Andromeda's hand los.  
'Ehm... Leuke bezemkast heeft u,' mompelde ze en vlug stond ze op. Rodolphus en Andromeda volgden haar voorbeeld.  
'Kom, laten we maar eens gaan,' zei Rodolphus tegen Bellatrix toen ze bijna de gang uit waren. Die knikte en wendde zich met een verachtelijke blik tot Andromeda.  
'Denk aan wat we hebben afgesproken, zus.'

**Hoofdstuk 7: Mysterieuze plannen**

Andromeda voelde zich besmet. Ze keek naar de hand die Bellatrix ruw beet had gepakt en die daardoor nog een beetje rood was. Hoe kon ze hier nou onderuit komen? Of ze zou Ted in gevaar brengen of ze zou zelf sterven... Wat was dat nu voor een keuze? Zonder werkelijk te beseffen waar ze heen ging liep Andromeda terug naar de cafetaria. Ze zocht over de hoofden van de menigte naar Helena of Ted, al wilde ze die net zo lief niet spreken als wel. Uiteindelijk vond haar blik hen. Ze zaten aan een tafeltje in een donker hoekje, de koppen bij elkaar gestoken. Dat verbaasde Andromeda, aangezien haar vriendin en Ted elkaar nauwelijks kenden en nu leken te praten alsof ze grote geheimen deelden. Ze baande zich een weg door de mensenmassa en toen ze dichterbij kwam hoorde ze Helena zeggen: 'Nee, Clara is vorige week vermoord...' Een stilte volgde. 'Door Jeweetwel zelf, ja. Ze moet belangrijk zijn geweest.'  
'Iemand anders dan?' fluisterde Ted bijna geluidloos.  
'Ja, hoor eens...' Helena's stem klonk geirriteerd. Andromeda ging onopvallend tegen de muur staan, niet ver van het bewuste tafeltje, met in haar achterhoofd de gedachte dat het nogal onbehoorlijk was om ze af te luisteren. Aan de andere kant, Helena had vast geen geheimen voor haar.  
'Denk je dat ik de hele Orde ken?' ging Helena verder, met iets verheven stem.  
'Sst!' siste Ted. 'Moet het hele ziekenhuis het soms horen?'  
'Het punt is dat de Orde erg voorzichtig is. Dat zul je toch moeten begrijpen. En gezien mijn achtergrond vertrouwen ze me niet. Ik zit een beetje in dezelfde situatie als Andromeda, weet je.' Bij het horen van haar eigen naam voelde Andromeda haar hartslag sneller kloppen. Hier moest ze niet in betrokken raken, wist ze, ook al had ze niet het flauwste idee wat de Orde eigenlijk was.  
'Over haar gesproken,' mompelde Ted en zelfs in het halfdonker was het duidelijk dat er een roze blos op zijn wangen verscheen. 'Wat denk je? Zal ik haar moeten vertellen dat ik ga onderduiken? Ik twijfel... Ik vind haar echt heel aardig en ik wil haar vaker zien...' Hij stopte even en Andromeda voelde onbewust haar hart sneller kloppen. 'Maar aan de andere kant... Bij haar thuis... Die zus van haar... Nou ja, je snapt het wel.'  
'Nee, nee, je moet het niet vertellen,' fluisterde Andromeda onhoorbaar. 'Je loopt rechtstreeks in de val! Zeg dat tegen hem, Helena! Alsjeblieft!'  
'Tja, daar zit wel wat in,' antwoordde Helena. 'Maar... Je vind haar leuk, hè?' Ted knikte. Andromeda's hart maakte nu overuren.  
'Wat denk je dat ze van mij vind?'  
'Ik weet het niet zo goed.' Helena haalde haar schouders op. 'Ik kan er niet zo goed hoogte van krijgen. Maar goed, ze is te vertrouwen. Ze zou nooit zoiets doen...' Andromeda wiegde schuldig heen en weer, maar verzette geen stap.  
'Okee. Maar om even terug te komen op serieuzere zaken... Je kent echt helemaal niemand?'  
'Nee, het spijt me,' fluisterde Helena. 'Maar...' Er viel een stilte. 'Ik wil het wel doen.'  
'Je bent een schat!' Ted's stem klonk opgelucht. 'Ik weet niet hoe ik je zou moeten bedanken!'  
'Vertel me eerst maar eens waar je Andromeda hebt gelaten,' lachte Helena.  
'Geen idee. Ze ging er ineens vandoor toen ze haar zus zag. Ik ga haar wel zoeken.' Andromeda's voeten kwamen aarzelend in beweging en ze liep naar het tafeltje toe.  
'Dat zal niet nodig zijn,' zei ze. 'Hier ben ik al. Waar hadden jullie het eigenlijk over?'  
'Ik had je helemaal niet gezien!' zei Helena, een beetje geschrokken dat het gesprek zo makkelijk te volgen was geweest. 'Eh... Ik kan je dat echt niet vertellen.' Andromeda keek haar vriendin schattend aan. Het was nog maar een paar weken duidelijk dat er dingen gaande waren, dat ene Voldemort de magische wereld terroriseerde en nu hadden goede vrienden al geen vertrouwen meer in elkaar. Aan de andere kant, hoe minder ze er van wist, hoe beter... Helena stond op, trok haar jas aan en zei: 'Ik moet nu echt gaan. Ik heb eh... belangrijke afspraken.' Andromeda keek haar na, met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.  
'Die is in een rare bui...'  
'Ach ja,' mompelde Ted. Hij leek zich ook niet zo op zijn gemak te voelen. 'Heb je het hele gesprek gehoord?' Andromeda schudde haar hoofd. Zou Ted het op de een of andere manier weten of was hij alleen bang dat zij wist dat hij haar 'echt heel aardig vond en haar vaker wilde zien'?  
'Houden jullie dingen achter voor me?' vroeg Andromeda daarom, lichtelijk gekwetst, ookal wist ze dat ze beter maar niks kon weten erover. En toch maalden velen vragen rond in haar gedachten, zoals zo vaak de laatste tijd. Wie was Clara? En wat was de Orde?  
'Nee, natuurlijk niet,' zei Ted vermoeid. 'Luister, aangezien het kennelijk erg makkelijk voor je was mee te luisteren, denk ik niet dat dit een geschikte plek is om het erover te hebben, maar ik neem je mee naar mijn huis en dan vertel ik het je allemaal wel. De plannen zijn gewijzigd trouwens. Ik ga vandaag al naar huis. Dat leek iedereen veiliger.' Andromeda schrok. Als Ted haar meenam naar zijn huis, haar zijn plannen ging vertellen... Dan had ze informatie voor Bellatrix waar ze eigenlijk helemaal niet over wilde beschikken. Toch kon ze moeilijk weigeren. Het leek allemaal erg belangrijk.

Ted ging terug naar zijn kamer om zijn persoonlijke spullen in te pakken en zich om te kleden, terwijl Andromeda op hem wachtte bij de cafetaria, diep in gedachten verzonken. Ze had zich in een paar uur tijd van een lastige, in een onmogelijke situatie weten te werken. Niet alleen had ze Bellatrix belooft Ted's schuilplaats te vinden en te verraden, die schuilplaats leek zich ook nog eens op een presenteerblaadje aan te bieden.  
'Zo, daar ben ik!' zei Ted op een vrolijke toon die Andromeda niet erg kon waarderen op dat moment. 'Kom, we Verschijnselen er heen. Dat bespaart ons een gevaarlijke tocht door de stad. Je weet nooit of we Dooddoeners tegen komen. Je weet niet waar het is, hè?' Andromeda schudde haar hoofd.  
'Ik hou je arm wel vast en Bijverschijnsel wel met je mee.' Een onaangenaam moment later, Andromeda hield namelijk niet van deze vorm van reizen, bevonden ze zich in een smal, doodlopend steegje. Met zijn gebrek aan zonlicht en zijn benauwende sfeer kon je het er moeilijk gezellig noemen.  
'Stel je er maar niet te veel van voor, hoor,' zei Ted verontschuldigend, terwijl hij op een vuilnisbak klom, een klein raampje, dat op een kiertje stond, helemaal openschoof en een sleutel van de vensterbank pakte. 'Je bent vast wel beter gewend.'  
'Oh ja, een groot, kil, donker huis zonder enige vorm van gezelligheid.' Het was er uit voor Andromeda er erg in had. Ted keek haar een moment aan en ze wenste dat ze dat niet gezegd had. 'Nou ja, het valt wel mee... Laten we nou maar naar binnen gaan.'  
'Eh... Ja, natuurlijk.' Ted sprong van de vuilnisbak af en stak de sleutel in het roestige sleutelgat van een voordeur met afgebladerde, groene verf.  
'Je zult wel denken... Maar eigenlijk is het hier best gezellig.' Er klonk nog steeds die verontschuldigende toon in zijn stem. 'Ik woon hier pas en ik moet het hier nog opknappen, enzo, maar je begrijpt dat ik op het moment dringendere zaken aan mijn hoofd heb.' De deur ging met een zachte klik open.  
'Na u, mejuffrouw,' zei hij met een ietwat onzekere lach. Andromeda moest ook lachen en ging hem voor naar het donkere halletje.  
'Het is hier de trap op,' wees Ted haar en hij sloot de deur weer zorgvuldig achter hen. 'Doe de lamp eens aan, wil je. Ik zie niks zo. De schakelaar zit links van je.'  
'De schakelaar?' vroeg Andromeda niet begrijpend.  
'Druk dat knopje daar naast je maar in.' Ze deed wat haar werd gevraagd en ineens ging het licht aan. Terwijl ze wachtte tot Ted klaar was, wat even duurde aangezien hij de deur vergrendelde met allerlei ingewikkelde beveiligingsspreuken, bedacht ze zich dat hij haar die dag twee keer voor de grap 'mejuffrouw' had genoemd en dat hij haar voor liet gaan.  
'Weet je,' zei ze aarzelend. 'Je bent zo anders dan de meeste jongens die ik ken. De meesten uit mijn klas zijn lomp en onbenullig, maar jij bent galant en...' Ze stopte abrupt toen de gedachte aan haar belofte aan Bellatrix weer in haar opkwam. Waar was ze wel niet mee bezig?  
'Ach, ik ben ook wel onhandig, hoor,' mompelde Ted en ondanks dat hij nonchalant de laatste grendel van de deur sloot zag Andromeda dat er een ietwat triomfantelijke glimlach op zijn gezicht verscheen.  
'Dat is niet wat ik bedoel. Ze zijn allemaal, nou ja... Anders...' Ze stopte, nadenkend over de juiste woorden. Het was benauwd in het halletje, vond ze. Of leek dat alleen maar zo, omdat ze zenuwachtig was? Met piepende adem deed ze haar best lucht binnen te krijgen, iets wat niet erg lukte.  
'Gaat het wel?' vroeg Ted bezorgd. 'Je zou zeggen dat je een astma aanval krijgt of iets dergelijks.'  
'Het gaat al weer,' mompelde Andromeda. Het was waar. Het was even snel opgehouden als het gekomen was, maar raar was het wel. Zoiets had ze nooit eerder gehad.  
'Jij bent de Heler hier, niet ik,' lachte Ted. 'Maar ik vind wel dat je bleek ziet. Kom, laten we maar naar boven gaan.'

**Hoofdstuk 8: Teds verhaal**

'Van eten in de cafetaria is niks terecht gekomen,hè,' zei Ted toen ze even later boven waren. 'Eigenlijk heb ik wel trek. Ik heb nog wel wat in de vriezer liggen. Zal ik dat klaar maken of eet je liever thuis?'  
'Hier lijkt me prima,' antwoordde Andromeda met een geforceerde glimlach. Ondanks het feit dat haar gedachten niet bepaald naar eten stonden en dat haar trek, voor zover ze die had gehad, helemaal vergaan was nadat ze het zo benauwd had gekregen, had ze ook geen zin om naar huis te gaan, waar de kans groot was Bellatrix tegen het lijf te lopen. Dat moment stelde ze het liefst maar zo lang mogelijk uit. 'Moet ik je helpen?' Ted schudde zijn hoofd.  
'Nee, het is zo klaar. Verwacht er niet te veel van, hoor.'  
'Hoe vaak zul je dat nu al gezegd hebben het laatste half uur?' vroeg Andromeda lachend en ze keek het vertrek, dat dienst deed als woonkamer en keuken, rond. Het was er niet zo groot en de rommel maakte dat het nog kleiner leek. De twee deuren aan de andere kant van de kamer leidden waarschijnlijk naar de slaap- en badkamer. Maar wat het zijn charme gaf waren toch wel de interessante Dreuzelvoorwerpen, die Andromeda nooit eerder had gezien.  
'Het is gezellig,' ging ze verder en ze liep de kamer rond. 'Maar de rommel irriteert me een beetje. Is er hier een vuilniswagen ontploft ofzo?' Ze wierp een afkeurende blik op de tafel, die zo vol lag dat er alleen een plekje vrij was om te eten of te werken en op de bank, die helemaal volgestapelt was met boeken en tijdschriften. Ted lachte.  
'Zoals ik je al eens verteld heb ben ik een wandelende vuilnisbelt.'  
'Laat mij maar even.' Andromeda stroopte haar mouwen op en pakte haar toverstok uit haar zak. 'Maak jij het eten dan maar klaar.'

Even later was de kamer aan kant en het eten geserveerd. Hoewel Ted kennelijk alleen vissticks en blikgroente in huis had, zag de nu opgeruimde eettafel er erg gezellig uit. Ted had speciaal voor de gelegenheid een tafelkleed en kaarsen tevoorschijn gehaald en Andromeda had hem geholpen met het dekken van de tafel. Dit zou ze eigenlijk niet moeten doen bedacht ze zich. Ze werkte niet alleen Ted, maar ook zichzelf in de nesten, maar het voelde zo goed om bij hem te zijn. Opnieuw ademde ze piepend en kreeg ze het weer even benauwd.  
'Weet je zeker dat het gaat?' vroeg Ted bezorgd toen hij twee pannen op tafel zette.  
'Dat kan ik ook aan jou vragen,' antwoordde Andromeda meteen. Het ging alweer beter. 'Ik dacht dat jij normaal gesproken tot overmorgen in het ziekenhuis had moeten blijven?'  
'Zoals ik je al zei, het is veiliger hier. En daarom hebben de Helers me laten gaan, onder voorwaarde dat ik netjes mijn medicijnen neem en rustig aan doe.'  
'Het lijkt me heerlijk om hier te wonen,' zei Andromeda en ze keek nogmaals rond. Zeker nu het opgeruimd was, was het er erg gezellig. 'Ik zou ook best op mezelf willen wonen, weet je.'  
'Nou, dan moet je dat gewoon doen.' Ted ging aan tafel zitten en Andromeda volgde zijn voorbeeld. Hij had makkelijk praten. Haar ouders zouden nooit toelaten dat ze ergens anders ging wonen, niet voordat ze met een man uit een keurige, zuiverbloedige tovenaarsfamilie was getrouwd, die haar in de gaten kon houden, zoals Helena en Narcissa nu deden.  
'Tja, misschien wel,' antwoordde ze echter toen ze vissticks opschepte. 'Maar we hebben het nu over je huis gehad en over jou en ik geloof niet dat dat de reden is dat je me hebt uitgenodigd.'  
'Eh... Nee.' Ted propte een grote hap in zijn mond en vervolgde: 'Ik denk dat ik je wel wat uitleg verschuldigt ben, iets wat ik je in het ziekenhuis niet kon geven.' Hij stopte even, diep nadenkend. 'Ehm... Ik geloof dat het allemaal is begonnen in juni, iets meer dan een half jaar geleden dus. In die tijd had nog niemand iets van Voldemort gehoord, nog minder mensen dan nu, bedoel ik. De Ochtendprofeet meldt namelijk helemaal niks en het Ministerie al evenmin. Maar die rotkrant staat altijd vierkant achter het Ministerie, dus dat is niet zo verwonderlijk natuurlijk.' Andromeda lachte, al begreep ze niet zo goed waar Ted heen wilde.  
'Nou ja, afijn...' Hij stopte opnieuw even en nam nog een hap. 'Je weet wie Voldemort is, neem ik aan, gezien je eh... nou, ja...'  
'Familie, zeg het maar.' Andromeda voelde een vlaag van schaamte opkomen.  
'Eh... Ja, dat bedoel ik. Nou, ik weet niet wat je allemaal van hem hebt gehoord, maar hij is echt vreselijk... De weinigen mensen die er meer van weten durven stuk voor stuk zijn naam niet uit te spreken. Ze zeggen dan Jeweetwel of Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden. En ik kan je zeggen, het is echt...' Toen stopte hij, beseffend wie hij voor zich had. 'Sorry, als je er anders over denkt, maar...'  
'Maak je geen zorgen. Je hebt gelijk,' zei Andromeda snel. 'Ik ken die hele ideologie van ze als geen ander. Bellatrix heeft zich er ook bij aangesloten en nu heeft ze een soort tattoeage op haar arm. Als ze die voelt branden moet ze meteen naar Voldemort toe. Ik weet niet wat ze daar uitspookt, maar het zal wel niet erg fraai zijn. Mijn hele familie is natuurlijk apetrots op haar. En nu gaat ze ook nog trouwen...' Andromeda stopte even, om op adem te komen van die spraakwaterval, de bezorgde blik van Ted negerend.'Over anderhalve week is hun verlovingsfeest en naar wat ik heb begrepen is de hele kliek uitgenodigd... Antonin Dolochov, Arduin, Noot, Lucius Malfidus, Igor Karkarov, Schoorvoet, Totelaer... En ik,' voegde ze er verbitterd aan toe.  
'Dat is anders,' zei Ted met een wrange glimlach. 'Jij bent haar zus, geen Dooddoener.'  
'Dat is wel zo, maar het gaat echt geen gezellig avondje worden ben ik bang. Ik zal de hele tijd aan moeten horen hoe geweldig het wel niet is om Zwarts te heten, dat Dreuzels schorem zijn en hoeveel mensen ze tot nu toe vermoord hebben...' Andromeda stopte en bedacht zich dat ze misschien wel een beetje gezeurd had. Ted stond namelijk op het punt onder te gaan duiken en zij bevond zich in feite in een erg riante positie, ware het niet dat ze dood zou gaan als ze niet meewerkte aan een plan om Ted te vermoorden. Niet dat hij dat wist natuurlijk... 'Maar ja, zo erg zal het ook wel niet zijn.'  
'Om even terug te komen op mijn verhaal,' vervolgde Ted na een lange, pijnlijke stilte. 'De zomer werd gekenmerkt door vele verdwijningen. Het zal je vast niet opgevallen zijn, want de Ochtendprofeet praat er nauwelijks over, maar tussen de nutteloze artikelen over hoe geweldig het Ministerie wel niet is staat ook wel eens iets interessants... Ik wist er eerst ook niks van, maar toen was een kennis van mij ineens vermist. Het was zo'n type van het Ministerie, van de afdeling Magische Wetshandhaving. Niet dat ze daar een belangrijke baan had, hoor. Ik geloof dat ze secretaresse was of iets dergelijks, maar ze wist wel genoeg informatie die interessant kon zijn voor Jeweetwel, snap je? Nou, ook zij verdween, maar in tegenstelling tot de meesten kwam ze levend terug en haar geheugen was ook nog intact. En weet je wat het Ministerie deed?' Ted lachte even, maar op een manier die weinig humor uitstraalde. 'Morgane, de vrouw over wie ik het heb, moest beloven haar mond erover te houden en daarvoor kreeg ze een zak goud.' Met een kletterend geluid liet Andromeda haar vork vallen.  
'Morgane? Zo heette een vriendin van me vroeger!' Ze stopte en na een korte stilte vervolgde ze op bezorgde toon: 'Het is niet echt een veelvoorkomende naam, hè? Wat was haar achternaam?' Ted haalde zijn schouders op.  
'Sorry, ik heb geen idee. Maar maak je geen zorgen. Ze is okee, alleen erg timide sinds haar ontmoeting met Jeweetwel. Nou ja, ik denk eerder met zijn Dooddoeners, want echt belangrijk was ze niet, hè?'  
'Goed,' zei Andromeda, de indruk proberend te wekken dat ze helemaal niet bezorgd was. 'Wat heeft dat eigenlijk met jou te maken?'  
'Oh ja...' Ted stopte even met praten. 'Ik kende die vrouw dus, aangezien ik een blauwe maandag op het Ministerie heb gewerkt. Nou, de wanhoop nabij heeft ze erover gepraat. Ze vertelde... Nou, echt vreselijke dingen. Het is verschrikkelijk te weten dat Jeweetwel kennelijk erg gevaarlijk is en dat niemand iets doet om hem tegen te houden. Zie je, voorlopig houd hij zich nog koest, wachtend tot een goed moment om toe te slaan... Kijk, hij maakt zich liever nog niet bekend, zodat hij geen last heeft van Schouwers van het Ministerie en dergelijke... Niet dat hij daar uberhaupt last van zal hebben, want ze stoppen toch alle verdwijningen en moorden in de doofpot. Maar ik ben me er in gaan verdiepen. Ik pluisde iedere dag de kranten door, ook Dreuzelkranten... En iedere keer dezelfde nare berichten... Ik kreeg er echt genoeg van en besloot dat er wat moest gebeuren. Dus met een stel vrienden richtten we een soort club op... Om mensen bewust te maken van wat er gaande is, om Voldemort's plannen te ontdekken, hem te hinderen die plannen uit te voeren...' Andromeda luisterde, zo geboeit en bezorgd tegelijk dat haar eten was vergeten en koud geworden. Vooral om Ted niet teleur te stellen at ze het laatste beetje toch op.  
'En?' vroeg ze met volle mond. 'Lukte dat een beetje?' Met een ietwat verbitterde glimlach vervolgde Ted: 'Nou, nee... Ten eerste wilde niemand ons geloven en ten tweede...' Er volgde een lange stilte en toen hij weer begon te praten klonk zijn stem heel anders dan normaal. 'Andromeda, je hebt geen idee... We waren eerst met zijn vieren, maar nu... Een van ons zit nu in Azkaban. Het Ministerie beschuldigd hem van plannen om nou ja... onrust te zaaien en het huidige regime omver te werpen. Maar ik zweer je, dat zijn nooit onze intenties geweest!'  
'Weet ik,' fluisterde Andromeda. Even speelde ze met de gedachte een arm om hem heen te slaan, maar besloot dat uiteindelijk niet te doen. 'Ik zie ook wat er gebeurt. Mijn zus verteld me soms, helemaal trots, hoeveel Dreuzels er al vermoord zijn, gewoon voor de lol. Hoeveel mensen ze al gemarteld heeft... Het is vreselijk!'  
'En toen kreeg Jeweetwel er ook nog lucht van.' Ted's stem klonk weer wat normaler, maar was nog steeds wat hoger als gewoonlijk. 'Hij wilde ons uit de weg ruimen, maar erg belangrijk was het ook weer niet voor hem en hij zette Roselier op de zaak, maar naar wat ik heb gehoord is dat veranderd. Jeweetwel heeft besloten dat zijn twee nieuwste Dooddoeners het overnemen zodat hij kan zien wat voor vlees hij in de kuip heeft. Als een soort oefening voor Bellatrix Zwarts en Rodolphus van Detta...' Andromeda sloeg haar handen voor haar mond. Natuurlijk had ze geweten dat haar zus niet veel goeds in de zin had, maar nu ze geconfronteerd werd met Ted's verhaal drong de realiteit akelig goed tot haar door. En het ergste was, zij was in feite geen haar beter.  
'Het spijt me dat ik zo praat over je zus, maar...' Andromeda legde hem het zwijgen op door een keer met haar hoofd te schudden.  
'Nou, toen werd een andere vriend van me vermoord door Rodolphus. Alleen ik en nog iemand anders waren over...' Het viel Andromeda op dat hij bijna geen namen noemde. Vertrouwde hij haar niet of was dat te moeilijk op dit moment of was het gewoon toeval? 'Ga door,' fluisterde ze, bijna onhoorbaar. 'Ik ben een en al oor.'  
'Toen nam een vrouw van de Orde van de Feniks contact met ons op.' Ted fluisterde nu ook. 'Clara Obscura heette ze, zo'n geweldige vrouw! Ze heeft echt veel goede dingen gedaan en was kennelijk erg belangrijk, want ze is vorige week helaas door Jeweetwel zelf vermoord. Maar goed, ze had gehoord wat we hadden gedaan en bood ons aan zolang in het hoofdkwartier van de Orde te blijven. Ik weet niet of je weet wat de Orde eigenlijk is...' Andromeda schudde haar hoofd.  
'Nee, sorry...' Eigenlijk wist ze niet of ze dit allemaal wel wilde weten, want hoe meer zij wist hoe gevaarlijker het werd voor Ted.  
'Het is ook een organisatie die als doel heeft het tegen Voldemort op te nemen,' legde Ted uit. 'Net als ons clubje zeg maar, maar dan groter en beter georganiseerd. Zodoende sloot ik me bij hen aan. Mijn enige overgebleven vriend niet. Die vond het te riskant worden en dook onder. Geen idee waar trouwens... Helaas kon ik niet lang op het hoofdkwartier blijven, dus hielpen een paar andere leden van de Orde me met het uitspreken van beschermende spreuken over mijn huis. Dat ging een paar maanden goed. Ik deed gewoon de dagelijkse dingen zoals naar mijn werk gaan, enzo. Gelukkig werd ik daar altijd omringd door mijn collega's, zodat ze niet echt de kans kregen me te vermoorden. Ik moest alleen wel geregeld van adres en werk veranderen. Dat was wel vervelend, maar goed... Ik deed ook vaak klusjes voor de Orde, zoals het verspreiden van folders om mensen te laten weten wat er werkelijk gaande is. Maar toen...' Hij stopte opnieuw. 'Toen ging het mis. Rodolphus had een collega van me weten te ontvoeren, een Wisseldrank gebrouwen en zich voorgedaan als die collega. Hij bood me een kopje koffie met daar in een vergif aan en ik was zo stom om het aan te nemen. Nou, ik kreeg meteen hevige koortsaanvallen en dergelijke en ik werd diezelfde middag nog opgenomen in het Sint Holisto. Ik heb daar kort met Perkamentus zelf gesproken en die vond dat het tijd werd onder te duiken, dus dat ga ik nu maar doen. Het was nog een heel geregel... Je moet een adres vinden en een Geheimhouder... Een adres viel overigens nog mee. Ik trek zolang maar weer bij mijn ouders in. Aangezien het Dreuzels zijn lopen zij sowieso ook gevaar, dus heb ik ze ervan weten te overtuigen ook onder te duiken. Maar een Geheimhouder... Niemand schijnt dat te willen...' Hij lachte even, opnieuw zonder enige vorm van humor. 'Clara bood wel aan te helpen, maar ze ging dus dood. En toen vroeg ik Lena maar en...'  
'Lena?' vroeg Andromeda niet begrijpend. Ze had tranen in haar ogen gekregen merkte ze plotseling, maar gelukkig zag Ted het niet.  
'Helena, ja. Had ik je niet gezegd dat ik haar via de Orde heb leren kennen?'  
'Zit Helena bij de Orde?' Andromeda klonk verontwaardigd. Morgane was misschien ontvoerd geweest door Voldemort, Helena bleek er kennelijk een dubbelleven als Orde van de Fenikslid op na te houden... Echte vrienden vertelden elkaar toch zeker alles?  
'Ze zal je in de loop van de week wel vertellen waar mijn schuilplaats zich bevindt. Dan... zou je op bezoek kunnen komen.' Ted keek haar even aan en stapelde de vuile borden op. Toen zag hij de tranen in haar ogen.  
'Maak je geen zorgen. Alles komt goed.' En met een klopje op haar schouder liet hij haar alleen. Ted wist niet half wat haar dwars zat, bedacht Andromeda zich. Hij wist niet hoe ze eerder die dag die bezemkast ingesmeten was en werd gedwongen te beloven al die vreselijke dingen te doen waar hij en Helena tegen vechtten. En toch had hij haar met die paar woorden enigzins gerust weten te stellen.  
'Ik ben bang dat ik je niet naar huis kan brengen,' zei Ted verontschuldigend. Hij zette de borden op het aanrecht en liep terug om de pannen en het bestek te halen. 'Het lijkt me nogal onverstandig om naar het huis van degene die me wil vermoorden te gaan, snap je?' Andromeda beet op haar lip.  
'Weet je, eigenlijk heb ik nog geen zin om naar huis te gaan.' Daar zou ze misschien geconfronteerd worden met Bellatrix en dat was nou net waar ze niet op zat te wachten. Wat zouden haar ouders eigenlijk zeggen als ze de hele avond weg zou blijven? Andromeda bedacht zich dat ze dan gewoon zou vertellen dat ze huiswerk had gemaakt bij Helena of iets dergelijks en ze stond ook op. 'Komt het je uit als ik nog even blijf?'  
'Eh... Ja, hoor.' Ted was naar het apparaat gelopen dat Andromeda, die jaren geleden _Leefgewoonten der Britse Dreuzels_ had gelezen, herkende als een platenspeler.  
'Wat luister je zoal voor muziek?' vroeg de jongen terwijl hij in kleermakerszit op de grond ging zitten en een stapel platen doorzocht. Andromeda haalde haar schouders op. Eigenlijk luisterde ze nooit muziek en kende ze geen een zanger of groep. Thuis stond de radio nooit aan.  
'Hen ken je toch wel?' Ted hield haar een van zijn platen voor. De vier jongens op de voorkant waren onmiskenbaar Dreuzels, want ze bewogen niet. Andromeda schudde haar hoofd.  
'Je weet echt helemaal niks,' lachte Ted. Op de manier waarop hij het zei klonk het niet echt gemeen, eerder plagend. 'Ik denk dat je je algemene ontwikkeling toch eens moet bijspijkeren. Heb je echt nooit van de Beatles gehoord?' Andromeda schudde opgelaten haar hoofd.  
'Ze zijn een paar maanden geleden uit elkaar gegaan. Mijn voormalige buurmeisje was er kapot van!' Ted stond lachend op, haalde de plaat uit de hoes en legde hem op de platenspeler. Andromeda keek gefascineerd toe hoe hij de naald in de juiste groef zette.  
'Ted...' Even aarzelde ze. 'Zou je me al die dingen willen leren? Over Dreuzels...' Ted keek haar langdurig aan, alsof hij haar gedachten probeerde te lezen. Toen antwoordde hij: 'Met alle soorten van genoegen.' Er viel een stilte. Het enige geluid kwam van de platenspeler die _I wanna hold your hand_ draaide. Voor het eerst sinds het moment dat ze met Bellatrix en Rodolphus in de bezemkast had gezeten piekerde Andromeda niet meer over de Onbreekbare Eed. Ze keek Ted aan. Zou hij hetzelfde voelen als zij nu? Zou hij ook zijn knieën voelen knikken, zijn hart sneller voelen kloppen?  
'Je staart naar me,' fluisterde Ted.  
'Ik moet toch ergens naar kijken.' Maar Andromeda had haar blik al afgewend en ze voelde dat ze een beetje rood werd.  
'Kijk me nog eens aan.' Ze hief haar hoofd weer op en voor ze het wist raakten zijn lippen de hare. Het leek plotseling totaal onbelangrijk dat hij een Modderbloedje was en zij van zuiver bloed, dat hij de Orde hielp en zij de Dooddoeners... Alle problemen van die dag leken voor vijf minuten verdwenen te zijn. Ongetwijfeld zouden ze later allemaal driedubbel zo hard terugkomen, maar dat was niet belangrijk. Niet voor dat moment...

**Hoofdstuk 6: Het feest**

'Wie neem je nou mee naar het verlovingsfeest?' vroeg haar moeder twee weken later ongeduldig. Het zat haar echt hoog dat de enige jongen waar Andromeda ooit mee om was gegaan een Modderbloedje was, en dan wist ze nog niet eens wat er die bewuste avond dat Ted haar dochter meegenomen had naar zijn huis was gebeurd..  
'Ik weet het niet, okee?' antwoordde Andromeda en ze zuchtte diep. 'Het zijn uw zaken toch zeker niet?'  
'Doe toch niet zo brutaal, Andromeda!' Haar stem klonk ongewoonlijk vriendelijk, voor zo'n reactie. 'Ik wil je alleen maar helpen. Je kunt toch niet je hele leven alleen blijven! Heb je geen een kaartje of zo gehad?' Het was die dag Valentijnsdag en tot Andromeda's verbazing was er een uil voor haar geweest, van Lucius. Hij had haar een waarschijnlijk peperdure ketting gestuurd. Het was een zilveren siraad met als hanger een groene smaragd in de vorm van een slang. Ze was erg gevleid geweest dat ze een aanbidder had, maar Lucius had nooit laten blijken dat hij meer voor haar voelde en Andromeda vroeg zich serieus af of haar moeder hem had overgehaald het te doen. Op dat moment stootte Narcissa een snik uit. Ze zat ook aan de keukentafel, of liever gezegd, haar hoofd lag begraven in haar armen. De schok dat Lucius, op wie ze altijd in stilte verliefd was geweest, iets voor haar zus bleek te voelen was groot geweest.  
'Cissy, huil nou niet,' zei Andromeda zachtjes en ze sloeg een arm om haar zus' schouder. Ze had eigenlijk wel medelijden met haar. 'Ik ga echt niet met hem naar het feest.'  
'Dus je hebt wel iemand?' vroeg haar moeder scherp. Voordat Andromeda daar antwoord op kon geven nam Narcissa onverwacht het woord. Ze vertelde snikkend over de ketting en citeerde het briefje dat er bij zat. Toen ze klaar was werd het stil.  
'Ik hoop voor je dat je die jongen uitnodigt naar het feest,' zei haar moeder uiteindelijk kil, het aanhoudende gehuil van haar jongste dochter negerend.  
'Dat waren eigenlijk niet mijn plannen,' mompelde Andromeda, al wist ze al dat ze er niet meer onderuit kwam.  
'Dan verander je de plannen maar! Die jongen stuurt je zo'n prachtig cadeau en jij doet alsof het een prul is om vervolgens de hele avond ongezellig te doen en het voor Bella te verpesten. Ik wed dat massa's meiden in jouw schoenen zouden willen staan.' Ze wierp even een vluchtige blik op Narcissa en vervolgde toen: 'Ik kan er gewoon niet over uit hoe egoistisch jij kan zijn!'  
'Ben ik egoistisch?' vroeg Andromeda verontwaardigd. 'Ik heb toch niet om die ketting gevraagd?'  
'Je doet gewoon wat ik zeg en daar is het mee uit!' Andromeda zuchtte. Misschien was een avondje niet zo erg. Dan zou ze proberen Narcissa aan Lucius te koppelen en kon ze tegen haar moeder zeggen dat ze er ook niks aan kon doen dat hij er met haar zus van door was gegaan. En toen dacht ze weer aan Ted, met wie ze niet meer had gesproken sinds die dag dat hij haar meegenomen had naar zijn huis en aan Bellatrix, die ze gelukkig ook nog niet had gezien, aangezien ze de laatste tijd meer bij de Van Detta's was dan thuis. Het werd er allemaal niet eenvoudiger op...

Een paar uur later bekeek Andromeda zich kritisch in de spiegel. Ze droeg een smaragdgroen galagewaad dat haar moeder haar voor de gelegenheid had geleend, omdat het 'zo enig stond bij die ketting', die ze overigens ook om had. Haar haar had ze opgestoken. Terwijl haar spiegelbeeld haar ongelovig aanstaarde liet Andromeda haar vingers langs het slangetje dat aan de ketting hing glijden. Ze voelde zich alsof het ieder moment tot leven kon komen, zich om haar nek zou draaien en haar zou wurgen. Dat was natuurlijk belachelijk, maar ze voelde zich echt niet op haar gemak tussen Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius en alle anderen... Andromeda besloot zuchtend dat ze zo wel voor de dag kon komen en verliet de badkamer. Ze liep de trap af, naar de woonkamer. De huiself had alles tot in de puntjes verzorgd. De meubels waren aan de kant geschoven zodat er gedanst kon worden en er stond een tafel vol lekkers. De versiering bestond uit eeuwenoude vaandels met daarop het familiewapen geborduurd. Enkele gasten waren er al, maar ze waren geen van allen de moeite waard om mee te praten naar Andromeda's mening, dus leunde ze discreet tegen de muur.  
'Hé muurbloempje, moet je je lievelingsneef niet gedag zeggen?' klonk ineens een bekende stem achter haar.  
'Sirius!' wist Andromeda uit te brengen. 'Hoor jij niet op school?' Haar neef sloeg zijn ogen ten hemel.  
'Mijn moeder vond dit erg belangrijk en heeft een brief naar Perkamentus gestuurd om te vragen of ik geen dagje vrij kon krijgen.' Hij liep nonchalant naar de tafel met hapjes en drankjes en schonk een glas Boterbier in voor zichzelf.  
'Net als Narcissa dus,' antwoordde Andromeda. Eigenlijk was ze wel blij met de komst van Sirius. Met hem viel tenminste te praten. 'Weet je, ik zou willen dat ik ook nog op Zweinstein zat.' Sirius knikte.  
'Ja, het hele jaar rust,' lachte hij. 'Behalve in de zomer dan.'  
'Zo praat je toch niet over je eigen familie!' antwoordde Andromeda, maar ze besefte dat ze precies hetzelfde voelde. Sirius gaf geen antwoord, maar vroeg: 'Zeg, heb je echt wat met Lucius?' Er viel een stilte en even overwoog ze hem te vertellen over Ted en de belofte die ze aan Bellatrix had moeten maken. Uiteindelijk besloot ze alleen dat eerste te vertellen.  
'Het schijnt. Maar eigenlijk heeft mijn moeder dat geregeld, niet wetend dat er iemand anders is. Nou ja, het is nog niet echt dik aan, hoor, maar...' Ze lachte geheimzinnig. 'Hij is van Dreuzelkomaf.' Ze wist niet wat ze van Sirius' reactie moest verwachten, maar dit toch zeker niet. Hij verslikte zich bijna in zijn Boterbier van het lachen.  
'Leuk om je moeder op stang te jagen,' schaterde hij. 'Waarom heb ik daar niet aan gedacht?'  
'Lach niet,' zei Andromeda half geirriteerd, half trots dat ze zich, in Sirius ogen, zo tegen haar ouders verzette. 'Het is allemaal erg gecompliceerd.' Schuldbewust dacht ze terug aan de Onbreekbare Eed.  
'Andromeda, kom eens!' riep haar moeder vanuit een hoek van de kamer. Andromeda verontschuldigde zich tegenover haar neef en ging naar haar moeder toe. Die was in gesprek met haar oudtante Elladora, een echte Zwarts. Zij was ook degene die was begonnen met het onthoofden van Huiselfen.  
'Hallo tante,' zei Andromeda beleefd en ze schudde haar hand. 'Lang geleden dat ik u gezien heb.'  
'Ja, je zult een jaar of tien geweest zijn,' herinnerde haar moeder zich. Gek genoeg was ze altijd veel aardiger tegen haar dochter als er anderen bij waren. 'Ze is groot geworden, hè?' Tante Elladora knikte.  
'Ze is ook een echte Zwarts om te zien. Ook zo keurig opgevoed. Je kunt wel merken dat ze van zuiver bloed is.' Haar moeder wierp Andromeda een erg onaangename blik toe, alsof ze wilde zeggen: 'En als je het waagt haar tegen te spreken!'  
'Jij hebt toch ook in Zwadderich gezeten?' vroeg haar tante.  
'Natuurlijk,' antwoordde haar moeder nog voor Andromeda haar mond open had gedaan. Op dat moment ging de bel. 'Andromeda, doe even open, wil je?' Dat liet ze zich geen twee keer zeggen en somber liep ze naar de hal. Haar moeder schaamde zich dood voor haar, dat was duidelijk. En toch was ze er niet zeker van dat Elladora en de anderen wel gelijk hadden. Ze was immers niet de enige die niet dacht dat je een soort koning was als je Zwarts heette. Sirius was net als zij. Ze draaide de deurknop om keek recht in de grijze ogen van Lucius.  
'Oh, hallo,' zei ze, terwijl ze zich nogal slecht een houding wist te geven. 'Ehm... Ik had je nog niet bedankt voor het cadeautje.'  
'Maakt niet uit,' antwoordde Lucius vaag. Hij leek niet echt gelukkig. 'Fijn dat je er blij mee bent.' Er viel een korte stilte. Vooral om die te doorbreken zei Andromeda: 'Kom, we gaan naar de anderen.' Ze ging hem voor naar de woonkamer.  
'Zeg,' zei ze aarzelend, terwijl ze door de slecht verlichte hal liepen. 'Jij ging op school toch vaak met Narcissa om, hè?' Lucius keek haar onderzoekend aan.  
'Ja, dat klopt. Het is jammer dat we een paar jaar schelen en dat ik al van Zweinstein af ben. Ze was een goede vriendin van me. Waarom vraag je dat?' Andromeda gaf even geen antwoord.  
'Ze is ook hier.' Andromeda zag hem verrast opkijken en haar vermoedens dat ze aan elkaar waren gekoppeld door haar moeder werden versterkt. Op dat moment kwam Narcissa de trap af. Ze zag er niet op haar best uit, vond Andromeda. Haar ogen waren dik en opgezwollen, haar gezicht nogal betraand en haar haar zat erg slordig. Toen ze Lucius zag stopte ze abrupt en maakte rechtsomkeer.  
'Narcissa, wacht,' zei Lucius. Hij liep achter haar aan en greep haar bij haar arm. 'Wat is er?'  
'Weet je dat zelf niet?' snauwde Narcissa en ze probeerde zich los te rukken, maar Lucius greep was te sterk.  
'Luister, Narcissa...' zuchtte hij. Hij keek even naar Andromeda en toen weer naar Narcissa. 'Je moeder vroeg me een avondje met je zus op te trekken. Ik weet ook niet waarom, maar...' Even stopte hij. 'Ook al hebben we elkaar al een tijdje niet meer gezien, weet dat ik je nog steeds heel leuk vind.' Narcissa probeerde nog even boos te kijken, maar bedacht zich toen en stortte zich in Lucius' armen. Andromeda leek totaal vergeten te zijn.

Narcissa had ongetwijfeld de tijd van haar leven. Zij en Lucius dansten de hele avond en later zag Andromeda ze ergens waar ze dachten niet op te vallen zitten, elkaar innig omhelzend en zoenend. Ze was erg blij voor haar zusje, maar toen ze haar hoorde voorstellen naar haar kamer te gaan voor meer privacy, dacht ze aan Ted. Ze miste hem. Dat gevoel werd nog meer versterkt doordat ze niemand had om mee te praten. Sirius werd door zijn moeder naar huis gestuurd nadat hij Regulus had zitten pesten en Rodolphus, Arduin, Noot en nog een stel andere mensen waarvan Andromeda vermoedde dat het Dooddoeners waren hadden te veel gedronken en verkondigden nu trots aan iedereen die het horen wilde wat voor vreselijke dingen ze hadden gedaan met Dreuzels. Andromeda had er om middernacht wel genoeg van en schuifelde tussen de mensenmassa door naar haar moeder.  
'Ik ga naar bed, mompelde ze. 'Ik heb ontzettende hoofdpijn.' Dat laatste was gelogen.  
'Hè, doe toch niet zo ongezellig, Andromeda,' antwoordde haar moeder geirriteerd. 'En hoe is het met die jongen, Lucius?' Maar haar dochter negeerde haar. Ze liep terug naar de deur, maar toen ze dacht eindelijk uit de overvolle, warme kamer te kunnen ontsnappen riep een bekende stem haar terug. Het was Bellatrix. Andromeda's hart ging sneller kloppen en hoewel ze het liefst hard was weg gerend leken haar voeten ineens incapabel om ook maar een stap te verzetten.  
'Ik wil je spreken,' fluisterde Bellatrix en ze trok haar zus aan haar arm de gang op. 'Ben je wat wijzer geworden?' Andromeda's arm begon pijn te doen en ze deed een poging zich los te wurmen.  
'Als je nu eerst eens ophoud me te pijnigen, dan praten we verder.' Bellatrix ogen fonkelden. Ze liet niet los.  
'Eerst vertel je me wat je weet.'  
'Ik ben je zus, niet een willekeurig slachtoffer,' zei Andromeda verontwaardigd. 'En al zou ik je iets vertellen, dan nog heb jij daar niks aan. Ik ben immers Ted's Geheimhouder niet.' Bellatrix boosaardige glimlach maakte plaats voor een blik vol rancune.  
'Zou je me dan kunnen vertellen wie de Geheimhouder wel is?' Geirriteerd liet ze haar zusje los, die over haar pijnlijke bovenarm wreef, in een poging haar antwoord zo lang mogelijk uit te kunnen stellen.  
'Ze zit bij de Orde,' wist Andromeda uiteindelijk moeizaam uit te brengen. Misschien zou ze zich er uit kunnen redden als ze haar antwoorden vaag wist te houden. Informatie achterhouden was toch immers niet hetzelfde als liegen.  
'Daar heb ik niks aan, zus.' Bellatrix had haar stem verheven, al zou niemand haar horen met het kabaal afkomstig van het feest op de achtergrond. Niet dat iemand het ook maar iets zou kunnen schelen dat Bellatrix Andromeda dwong haar te helpen.  
'Voor het geval je het nog niet weet,' vervolgde Bellatrix op kalmere toon. 'Mensen lopen er niet graag mee te koop dat ze bij de Orde zitten. Ik kèn niemand die bij de Orde zit.' Er volgde een stilte en Andromeda wist dat Bellatrix ergens aan dacht. 'Jij wel dan?' Andromeda schudde angstig haar hoofd.  
'Niet echt.'  
'Niet echt of echt niet?' Als de gedachte aan de Onbreekbare Eed niet in haar hoofd rond had gespookt had ze zonder twijfel glashard 'Nee' gezegd, met de mededeling dat Bellatrix haar met rust moest laten, maar gezien de omstandigheden, het feit dat haar zus waarschijnlijk allerlei duistere magie van haar meester leerde meegerekend, leek dat Andromeda niet verstandig. Ze deed haar mond aarzelend open en weer dicht. Ze had op het punt gestaan haar vriendin te verlinken. Andromeda mocht dan wel gemengde gevoelens hebben over Helena's terughoudendheid wat betreft haar lidmaatschap van de Orde, ze kon Bellatrix er toch moeilijk over vertellen? Aan de andere kant, wat zou er gebeuren als ze het niet deed? Plotseling zwaaide de deur van de woonkamer met zo'n kracht open dat Andromeda geraakt werd en tegen de muur viel.  
'Bella!' Het was Rodolphus en hij klonk behoorlijk bezopen. Andromeda, die languit op de stenen vloer lag, hapte naar adem en probeerde geen geluid te maken nu Bellatrix kennelijk geen oog meer had voor haar, iets wat ze graag zo hield.  
'Ja, wat?' snauwde Bellatrix.  
'Noot had een geweldig plan,' zei Rodolphus met dubbele tong. 'Laten we de Dreuzels van hier tegenover een beetje op stang jagen.'  
'Ja, dat is goed. Ik kom er aan.' Rodolphus verdween weer in de huiskamer en Bellatrix gooide de deur achter hem dicht. Ze keek haar zus aan en fluisterde, bijna onhoorbaar en met een kille blik in haar ogen: 'We spreken elkaar later nog wel.' Met die woorden liet ze Andromeda alleen. Die stond op en negeerde de pijn in haar arm en zij. Eigenlijk was ze zelf net zo vreselijk als de Dooddoeners in de kamer naast haar, bedacht ze. Ze mocht dan wel niet tot Voldemort's volgelingen behoren, ze had wel op het punt gestaan haar vriendin te verraden en ook nu haar overburen waarschijnlijk het slachtoffer van Rodolphus' bezopen bui werden, deed ze niks, alleen omdat ze allang blij was dat haar eigen hachje gered was. Voorlopig...

**Hoofdstuk 10: Een oude bekende**

Zelfs als Dooddoener ontkwam je niet aan de dagelijkse probleempjes zoals griep. Eerst werd Bellatrix er door gevelt, wat betekende dat ze zich de hele week niet liet zien. Andromeda kon er niet erg rouwig om zijn. Zelf had ze ook last van hoofdpijn en misselijkheid, wat betekende dat ze een dagje thuis kon blijven. Dat vond ze niet erg aangezien haar resultaten tot een treurig dieptepunt waren gezakt en ze ook niemand had om mee te praten aangezien ze Helena al tijden niet meer had gezien op school. Enerzijds baarde dat haar zorgen, maar aan de andere kant was ze nog steeds een beetje kwaad op haar. In haar kamertje doodde Andromeda de tijd voornamelijk door na te denken over de recente gebeurtenissen en door pogingen te wagen haar achterstallige huiswerk in te halen, hetgeen verspilde tijd was aangezien ze er toch niks van begreep. Op dat moment werd er zachtjes geklopt. Andromeda wist dat het niet Narcissa of Bellatrix was. Die hengstten allebei altijd zo erg op de deur.  
'Binnen.' Krakend ging de deur open en twee meisjes verschenen in de deuropening, Helena en Morgane.  
'Dit is Morgane...' vertelde Helena en ze knikte naar haar nieuwe vriendin. 'Ik ken haar van...'  
'Oh, kijk eens aan,' zei Andromeda en ze kwam achter haar bureau vandaan. 'Ze zijn weer boven water. De een...' Ze keek naar Morgane. '...wreed uit ons midden weggerukt om uitgehoord te worden door de Dooddoeners. En de ander...' Haar blik bleef rusten op Helena. '... Ongetwijfeld net terug van een of andere heldhaftige missie.'  
'Wat heb jij zeg?' vroeg Helena geirriteerd en ze ging op de rand van het bed zitten. Morgane volgde verlegen haar voorbeeld.  
'Waarom heb je me niet verteld dat je bij de Orde zat?'  
'Sst!' siste Helena. 'Dit is niet echt de juiste plek om dit te bespreken.'  
'Oh, dus dat is het!' Andromeda had haar stem iets verheven en haar vriendinnen keken haar waarschuwend aan. 'Vertrouw je me niet? Is dat het? Ik dacht dat we maatjes waren en elkaar alles vertelden, maar jij houd er kennelijk een heel ander leven op na, naast het gewone, dagelijkse, saaie leventje waar ik deel van uit van maak.' Helena had niet furieuzer gekeken als Andromeda haar een klap in haar gezicht had gegeven.  
'Wat had je nou gedacht?' Ze schreeuwde nu ook. 'Dat ik dit voor de lol doe? Dat het maar een spelletje is? Dat ik het doe voor de spanning en de sensatie? Dat daar buiten niet echt mensen doodgaan? Dat Ted niet echt moet gaan onderduiken? Dat je lieve zusje niet echt Dreuzels uitmoord? Is dat wat je dacht?' Andromeda gaf geen antwoord. Dat was niet wat ze dacht. Ze wist zelf niet eens wat ze dacht, hoe zou ze het iemand anders dan uit kunnen leggen?  
'Maar als je ook graag de heldin uit wilt hangen, hier heb je het adres van Ted.' Helena gaf haar een envelop. 'Lees het, leer het uit je hoofd en vernietig het daarna.'  
'Vernietigen?' vroeg Andromeda verward en ze pakte de envelop aan.  
'Ja, verbrand het, eet het op... Weet ik veel, als het maar weg is. Dit is niet de juiste plaats om briefjes van de Orde te laten slingeren. En hier is trouwens je huiswerk.' Helena pakte haar tas van het beddensprei af en rommelde er wat in. Uiteindelijk duwde ze Andromeda wat papieren en een schrift in haar handen.  
'Schrijf mijn aantekeningen maar over. Maar geef ze voor vrijdag terug. Ik wil nog wat leren voor die tijd, zie je.'  
'Dat je daar nog aan toekomt,' zei Andromeda sarcastisch en ze gooide de spullen zonder enige interesse op haar bureau. Helena stond op, hees haar tas over haar schouder, keek haar vuil aan en vertrok zonder een woord te zeggen.  
'Denk je niet dat je lichtelijk onredelijk was?' vroeg Morgane aarzelend en ze stond op om de deur achter Helena te sluiten. Andromeda gaf geen antwoord. Ze was ook onredelijk geweest. Wat had haar bezielt? Was het echt omdat Helena haar niet alles had verteld? Ze hield zelf immers ook dingen voor haar achter. Had ze gedacht dat als ze had geweten van het bestaan van de Orde ze Bellatrix niet had geholpen? Dat was natuurlijk ook onzin.  
'Ik zeg wel dat het me spijt de volgende keer dat ik haar zie,' mompelde Andromeda. Haar hoofd bonkte en ze sloot haar ogen. 'Maar goed, is het waar wat ik hoorde? Ben je echt ontvoerd door Vol...'  
'Zeg Jeweetwel, wil je!' viel Morgane haar in de rede. 'Ja, het is waar... Maar ik wil het er liever niet over hebben als je het niet erg vind.' Ze leek in niets op de Morgane van een paar jaar geleden, besefte Andromeda. Ze was bleker en ze maakte een trieste en angstige indruk.  
'Sorry.' Andromeda liet zich op haar bed vallen. Ze voelde zich misselijk, nog erger dan eerst. 'Maar ik ben blij je weer eens te zien. Het was zo jammer dat we geen contact meer hadden.' Morgane knikte.  
'En hoe zit het met Ted?' Er verscheen een glimlach op haar gelaat. Ze leek meteen weer veel meer haarzelf, vond Andromeda. 'Hij is verliefd op je, hè?'  
'Begin je weer?' jammerde Andromeda. 'Ik heb je al zo'n duizend keer gezegd, het is gewoon onmogelijk dat wij iets krijgen!'  
'Niets is onmogelijk.'  
'Dit wel.' Andromeda was er zeker van dat zij, een meisje uit een keurige zuiverbloedige familie en bovendien de zus van een gewaardeerde Dooddoener onmogelijk verkering kon krijgen met Ted, Modderbloedje en Orde van de Fenikslid. En het feit dat zij geacht werd te helpen hem te vermoorden maakte de kans dat het wel kon helemaal nihil. En dat, moest Andromeda toegeven, was toch best jammer.  
'Oh ja, dat wilde Helena nog vertellen voor jij kwaad werd en zij weg ging...' Morgane keek haar vriendin aarzelend aan. 'Ze heeft nog met Ted gesproken. Hij vroeg of je in de loop van de week even langs kon komen.' Andromeda stond op en liep naar het bureau. Haar maag maakte, ondanks haar misselijkheid, een sprongetje.  
'Je hebt wel iets met hem, hè?' vroeg Morgane nieuwsgierig.  
'Helemaal niet.' Andromeda scheurde de envelop van Helena open en besefte dat dat niet echt overtuigend klonk. 'Ik ben twee weken geleden bij hem geweest en we hebben...' Ze stopte abrupt. Als ze Morgane vertelde dat hij haar had gezoend zou ze waarschijnlijk helemaal geen rust meer hebben. Een beetje onhandig haalde ze een klein stukje perkament uit de envelop en las het aandachtig door.

_De schuilplaats van de familie Tops is gevestigd aan Long Lane nummer 35, in het oosten van de stad. _

Long Lane... nummer 35... oosten van de stad... Andromeda repeteerde die woorden een aantal keer in haar hoofd. Ze legde het briefje terug op haar bureau en vroeg: 'Weet jij waar Long Lane ligt?' Morgane haalde haar schouders op.  
'We zoeken het wel op.'

Even later bevonden de twee meisjes zich in de ruimte achter de woonkamer, een donker vertrek aangezien het enige zonlicht dat binnenkwam afkomstig was uit de kleine raampjes die bijna tegen het plafond zaten. De muren gingen voor een groot deel schuil achter boekenkasten van donkerbruin hout. De in leer gebonden boeken hadden voornamelijk titels als _Duistere Magie: Een Historisch Overzicht_, _Moderne Gids Der Zuiverbloedige Tovenaarsfamilies_ en _Modderbloedjes en Dreuzels: Hoe en Waarom Ze Uitgeroeid Moeten Worden_. Dit was echter informatie waarover Andromeda liever niet beschikte. Ze hoopte hier iets van een kaart van Londen te vinden, waarop ze kon zien waar Long Lane zich bevond.  
'Het staat wel zo ongeveer op volgorde,' zei ze, en ze bekeek met een afkeurende blik de groezelige boeken die rustten op de stoffige planken. Ze weerhield zich er echter van de boel een goede beurt te geven en zocht verder.  
'Ik mag het hopen,' mompelde Morgane. 'Anders zijn we nog wel een tijdje...' Ze werd onderbroken door de deur die onverwachts open zwiepte. Bellatrix stond dreigend in de deuropening.  
'Ga naar huis,' zei ze simpelweg in het voorbijgaan tegen Morgane, die zich dat geen tweede keer liet zeggen. Ze was lijkbleek en ze had een angstige blik in haar ogen, waarschijnlijk door haar ervaringen tijdens haar ontvoering.  
'Zou je mijn vriendinnen niet zomaar weg willen sturen, Bella?' vroeg Andromeda nonchalant, ookal was haar hart ook sneller gaan kloppen van angst. Ze kwam haar uithoren.  
'Wil je dan dat je vriendinnen van ons afspraakje weten?' merkte Bellatrix op, met een boosaardige grijns op haar gezicht. Andromeda gaf geen antwoord. Was dat de reden dat ze niemand iets verteld had over de Onbreekbare Eed? Was het omdat iedereen haar dan zou beschouwen als Dooddoener? 'Nou, heb je nog informatie voor me?' Bellatrix keek haar zus doordringend aan.  
'Zoals ik je al zei, ben ik niet de Geheimhouder!'  
'Wie dan wel?' schreeuwde Bellatrix. Andromeda keek haar niet aan. Ze kon geen antwoord geven op die vraag, dan zou ze niet alleen Helena, maar ook Ted en zijn ouders in gevaar brengen, maar aan de andere kant: Anders ging ze zelf dood. Even keek ze naar de deur, hopend dat Rodolphus binnen zou komen en hen zou storen, zoals hij een paar dagen eerder op het feest had gedaan. Het was toen natuurlijk zeer spijtig geweest voor die Dreuzels, maar haar kwam het eigenlijk goed uit. Andromeda zuchtte, bang van haar eigen gedachten. Ze was niks beter dan welke Dooddoener dan ook, als ze liever had dat anderen stierven dan dat haar wat overkwam.  
'Als je niks zegt...' Bellatrix geschreeuw had plaatsgemaakt voor een kalme stem, al had ze nog steeds een gestoorde blik in haar ogen. '... Zul je dood gaan. De keuze is aan jou: Of je verteld me wat je weet of je sterft een onnodige dood, want ik kom er toch wel achter, Andromeda...'  
'Waarom heb je mij dan nodig?' vroeg Andromeda, met een mengeling van angst en verbaasdheid in haar stem. 'Of zeg je dit alleen maar om mij over te halen je te helpen?' Ze stopte, al haar moed bijeen schrapend. 'Je bent vast een hele slechte Dooddoener, als je je kleine zusje nodig hebt om een stel Dreuzels en een Modderbloedje uit de weg te ruimen.' Als blikken konden doden dan had ze het waarschijnlijk niet na kunnen vertellen, zo vuil keek Bellatrix. Even dacht Andromeda dat ze haar toverstok wilde pakken, maar toen zei ze simpelweg: 'Oh, is dat zo? Je zult nog versteld staan, Andromeda, van waar toe ik in staat ben.' En met die woorden liet ze haar zusje alleen, tussen de hoge, donkere boekenkasten. Bijkomend van de schrik wist Andromeda niet of ze blij moest zijn. Ze had niks verklapt over wat ze wist en toch Bellatrix weg gekregen, waardoor ze nog steeds leefde, maar Bellatrix' laatste opmerking maakte dat een koude rilling over haar rug liep...

**Hoofdstuk 11: Nummer 35**

Na een paar dagen uitgeziekt en gepiekerd te hebben, zoals gewoonlijk, besloot Andromeda een bezoekje te brengen aan Long Lane. Ze had Ted al veel te lang niet gezien en bovendien had hij gevraagd of ze wilde komen, dus wat hield haar tegen? Bellatrix hield zich koest. Misschien viel het allemaal nog wel mee. En toch bleef er wat aan Andromeda knagen... Ze negeerde die gevoelens terwijl ze met een ploppend geluid en een onaangenaam gevoel in haar maag naar Long Lane verdween. Een moment later bevond ze zich in een keurige straat in een nette, Londense buitenwijk. De rijtjeshuizen zagen er allemaal hetzelfde uit, gebouwd met gelige bakstenen en met daarvoor een voortuin om door een ringetje te halen. De auto's waren stuk voor stuk groot en brandschoon. Nummer 35, wat Andromeda al gauw vond, stak niet zoveel af bij de anderen huizen, ware het niet dat alle gordijnen dicht waren, alsof men de indruk probeerde te wekken dat er niemand thuis was. Huiverend liep Andromeda over het pas aangeveegde tuinpad naar de voordeur. Woonde Ted hier? Het zag er allemaal veel te netjes uit voor zijn doen. Ze klopte twee maal op de deur. Na wat wel een eeuwigheid leek ging klonk er gemorrel aan de andere kant en de deur ging open, al hield de tamelijk mollige, maar vriendelijk uitziende vrouw 'm op een kiertje.  
'Sorry,' stamelde Andromeda verlegen. De vrouw, overduidelijk een Dreuzel, aan haar kleding te zien, had een angstige blik in haar ogen, maar Andromeda dacht dat ze zelf minstens net zo van haar stuk was. Ze had nog nooit met een Dreuzel gesproken. 'Ik weet niet of ik hier aan het juiste adres ben. Ik zoek ene Ted Tops.'  
'Ik ben zijn moeder,' antwoordde de vrouw nors. Ze lachte niet vriendelijk ondanks haar lieve uiterlijk. Ze maakte nog steeds die schichtige indruk. 'Je staat toch wel aan onze kant?' Andromeda zette haar schuldgevoelens opzij en mompelde: 'Natuurlijk, maar dat zou ik ook zeggen als dat niet het geval was.' De vrouw deed de deur nu aarzelend helemaal open en liet Andromeda er door.  
'Gaat het wel met u?' vroeg die bezorgd. Mevrouw Tops was lijkbleek en leek erg zenuwachtig, want toen ze de deur weer zorgvuldig wilde sluiten viel ze bijna over de deurmat. Voor de Dreuzels die van tovenarij wisten moest het allemaal erg beangstigend zijn, besefte Andromeda. Zij vond het al doodeng, hoe moest het dan zijn als ze niks van magie zou weten en zich niet kon verweren als het nodig was? Daarbij was de wetenschap dat de Dooddoeners je zo voor de lol konden vermoorden omdat je toevallig een Dreuzel was ook vast niet zo'n pretje.  
'Maakt u zich geen zorgen, mevrouw Tops.' Andromeda fluisterde die woorden bijna, er niet zeker van of ze Ted's moeder gerust wilde stellen met die woorden of zichzelf. 'Zolang Helena haar woord houdt bent u hier veilig.' Ze beet op haar lip. En wat als Bellatrix er nu toch achter kwam wie de Geheimhouder was en haar dwong de waarheid te zeggen, zoals ze haar bloedeigen zus gedwongen had haar te helpen met haar plan? Ze zei het maar niet tegen de vrouw.  
'Wil je iets te drinken?' vroeg de vrouw en ze glimlachte, al was het een beetje geforceerd. Andromeda schudde haar hoofd, terwijl ze mevrouw Tops via het halletje naar de open keuken volgde. Het was precies wat ze van een Dreuzelhuis voor had gesteld. Er waren vreemde, maar fascinerende apparaten waarvan ze de naam niet kende. De inrichting was vrij tuttig, met foeilelijke beeldjes op het al even afzichtelijke dressoir en met als dominerende kleuren oud roze en saffraangeel.  
'Zou ik uw zoon kunnen spreken?'  
'Die is boven. Vanochtend was de stroom uitgevallen en mijn man en hij doen nu hun uiterste best de boel weer aan de praat te krijgen.'  
'Waarom haalt u er dan niet zo'n eh... Hoe heet het ook al weer... electri... electri... ehm... zo'n mannetje die de electriziteit repareert als er iets kapot is bij?' Andromeda voelde zich behoorlijk stom. Vanuit het oogpunt van een tovenaar mochten Dreuzels dan sukkels lijken die niks wisten, zij moest net zo goed wel achterlijk lijken voor deze Dreuzelvrouw. Ze keek haar even achterdochtig aan, maar antwoordde toen: 'Een electricien, bedoel je? Dan zou dat meisje, Helena, hem ons adres moeten geven en dat zou allemaal erg moeilijk zijn... Dit is makkelijker... Al heb ik er niet zoveel vertrouwen in. Mijn man en Ted zijn allebei zo onhandig als het maar zijn kan.' De vrouw leek wat meer op zijn gemak, nu Andromeda al vijf minuten binnen was en nog niemand van kant had gemaakt. Sterker nog, ze ratelde maar door, alsof ze blij was eindelijk iemand te hebben om mee te praten. 'Dat was mijn zoon al toen hij klein was. Ik weet nog zo goed dat hij uit de box was gevallen en...'  
'Mama! Moet dat nou?' Ted kwam geërgerd de keuken in. Hij zat onder het stof en had duidelijk niet zijn zondagse kleren aan. Er zat een scheur in zijn shirt en zijn spijkerbroek leek een paar maten te klein. Toen hij Andromeda zag kreeg hij die vertrouwde rozige blos weer op zijn wangen.  
'Is dit je nieuwe vriendin?' vroeg zijn moeder hem, kennelijk zonder te merken dat Ted ongemakkelijk naar de grond staarde. 'Ik vind haar wel een beetje raar, hoor. Ze weet niet eens wat electriciteit is.'  
'Ma, hou nou op zeg.'  
'Nou zeg, ik vraag het maar,' zei mevrouw Tops vinnig. Haar zoon negeerde haar echter en richtte zich tot Andromeda.  
'Wil je... Ik bedoel... Zullen we naar mijn kamer gaan? Dan hebben we eh... meer privacy.' Ted keek Andromeda niet aan en bij dat laatste woord wierp hij zijn moeder een vernietigende blik toe. 'Wat heeft ze allemaal tegen je gezegd?' vroeg Ted toen ze even later de trap op liepen.  
'Niet zoveel,' antwoordde Andromeda. 'Ze was geloof ik een beetje bang van me. Het moet wel beangstigend zijn voor je ouders. Ik bedoel, Dreuzels lopen al meer gevaar en dan weten ze ook nog niet zoveel van onze wereld.'  
'Iedereen is bang,' mompelde Ted. Ze waren op de overloop aangekomen en hij ging haar voor naar de dichtstbijzijnde kamer. Andromeda kon zich niet herinneren dat ze ooit op de slaapkamer van een jongen was geweest, die van Sirius niet meegerekend. Het was er klein en vol. Niet tuttig, zoals de rest van het huis, maar helemaal ingericht naar Ted's smaak. Dat wilde zeggen, erg rommelig. Verder paste er in het vertrek net een bed, een kast en een tafeltje om op te schrijven, al leek die eerder te dienen als een goede plek om nog meer rotzooi te dumpen. Geen een vierkante centimeter van de muren leek niet bedekt met posters en plaatjes. Sommigen bewogen, anderen niet.  
'Let niet op de rommel,' zei Ted, terwijl hij zich een weg naar het bed baande door de puinhoop. Andromeda snoof een beetje geirriteerd. Het was moeilijk om er niet op te letten, zeker voor iemand zoals zij, die graag de boel aan kant had. Even wilde ze haar toverstok pakken en de boel een flinke beurt geven, maar toen bedacht ze dat dat misschien beledigend overkwam, vooral omdat ze toen ze twee weken eerder bij Ted was geweest ook al op had lopen ruimen.  
'Bevalt het onderduiken een beetje?' Andromeda ging een beetje opgelaten naast hem zitten. Ted haalde zijn schouders op.  
'Och, het is wennen. Om er niet even uit te kunnen bedoel ik en nou ja... we lopen elkaar allemaal een beetje in de weg en dat levert nogal eens ruzie op. Zeker aangezien ik het niet echt meer was gewend om bij mijn ouders te wonen. Maar over het algemeen zijn ze wel okee, hoor.' Andromeda lachte en dacht aan haar eigen ouders. Ze zou liegen als ze zou zeggen dat ze niet graag met Ted van moeder wilde ruilen, maar toch, hoe slecht haar familie ook was, het was wel hààr familie natuurlijk.  
'De volgende keer als ik kom neem ik wat tijdschriften enzo mee,' stelde ze voor. 'Tegen de verveling. Ik zou ook wat Dreuzelbladen kunnen kopen voor je ouders.' Andromeda gruwelde al bij het idee dat ze naar een Dreuzelwinkel zou moeten en daar met Dreuzelgeld zou moeten betalen. Ongetwijfeld zou ze uit ontwetendheid weer een of andere stomme blunder begaan.  
'Dat is erg aardig van je,' antwoordde Ted echter, haar zorgen niet delend. 'Bedankt.'  
'Ik heb trouwens nog wel iets anders voor je.' Onzeker haalde Andromeda iets uit haar zak dat ze lang geleden ooit een keer had gekocht en eerder die week terug had gevonden op haar kamer. Het was een zilveren kettinkje met een hanger. Daar in stond met sierlijke letters haar eigen naam gegraveerd. 'Je had nog iets te goed voor Valentijnsdag. Het is niet ingepakt ben ik bang.'  
'Oh,' mompelde Ted verbaasd en hij nam het cadeautje aan. 'Bedankt. Alleen, nu voel ik me wel stom dat ik niks voor jou heb.' Andromeda lachte.  
'Is niet erg.' Ted glimlachte ook, maar vroeg toen, op ernstigere toon: 'Is het waar dat je ruzie hebt met Lena?' Andromeda zuchtte diep.  
'Ja, maar ik maak het wel weer goed als ik haar zie.'  
'Ze was erg van slag toen ze hier gisteren was.' Die opmerking maakte dat Andromeda zich nog schuldiger voelde. Vlug besloot ze om de pijnlijke stilte te doorbreken door plagend, op een veel minder geladen toon dan de rest van het gesprek, te zeggen: 'Waarom noem je haar eigenlijk Lena? Voor mij heb je geen koosnaampje.' Ze zette al haar verlegenheid over boord en kroop bij hem op schoot.  
'Dat verzin ik nog wel,' fluisterde Ted en hij liet zijn handen langs haar middel glijden. 'Niet nu. Ik wil van je genieten nu je er bent.' Andromeda's hart ging tekeer.  
'Wat had je in gedachten?' vroeg ze zenuwachtig. Ted lachte alleen, maar gaf geen antwoord. In plaats daarvan kropen zijn handen iets omhoog, naar plaatsen waar ze normaal gesproken niet hoorden te komen. Met zachte dwang duwde hij haar op het bed en maakte ongeduldig, als een kind dat een cadeautje uitpakte, een voor een de knoopjes van haar gewaad los.

Een uur later lag Andromeda naast Ted, die in slaap was gevallen. Zelf had ze nog geen oog dicht gedaan. Dit was heel, heel slecht. Nog even en ze begon van hem te houden en dan ging het echt mis. Ze had immers aan Bellatrix belooft dat niet te doen. En toch... Ze had erg warme gevoelens voor Ted en Andromeda dacht dat ze nog nooit zo'n leuke jongen had ontmoet, op Sirius na dan, maar dat was anders. Hij was haar neef. Wat er die avond was gebeurd zou ze nooit vergeten en ze keek naar Ted. Hij sliep kennelijk, zonder zich ook maar ergens zorgen over te maken. Andromeda had die zorgeloosheid graag met hem gedeeld, maar de gedachte aan Bellatrix bleef door haar hoofd spoken. En toen kreeg ze het weer benauwd. Twee weken hadden die aanvallen haar met rust gelaten, maar nu kwamen ze in volle hevigheid terug. Piepend en naar adem happend ging ze overeind zitten, maar het hielp niet. Hoe meer ze haar best deed zuurstof binnen te krijgen, hoe benauwder ze het kreeg.  
'Wat is er?' vroeg Ted slaapdronken en hij knipte het bureaulampje dat naast het bed op de grond stond aan. Andromeda spaarde haar adem en gaf geen antwoord. 'Je bent helemaal rood.' Hij kwam overeind.  
'Ga goed rechtop zitten en adem rustig in en uit,' fluisterde hij. 'Vanuit je buik ademen.' Een paar minuten concentreerde Andromeda zich op haar ademhaling en het ging iets beter.  
'Je zou er toch naar moeten laten kijken,' vond Ted. 'Misschien is het iets van hyperventilatie, ofzo?' Andromeda haalde haar schouders op. Eigenlijk lag ze er niet zo wakker van. Twee weken lang was er niks aan de hand geweest. Het gebeurde alleen als ze bij Ted was en dat maakte haar ongerust. Ze wist dat ze speelde met haar leven door te doen wat ze zojuist had gedaan. Nog even en ze zou daadwerkelijk sterven. Was dit slechts een voorproefje? Andromeda dacht er het liefst maar niet aan.  
'Weet je,' zei ze uiteindelijk, ook om een ander onderwerp aan te snijden. 'Ik denk dat ik maar weer eens naar huis ga. Mijn ouders zullen het niet op prijs stellen als ik de hele nacht weg blijf.' Ze liet zichzelf van het bed glijden en raapte haar kleren van de grond.  
'Okee,' fluisterde Ted en er klonk iets van verborgen teleurstelling in zijn stem. 'Zie ik je snel weer?' Andromeda gaf geen antwoord, maar kuste hem ter bevestiging op zijn mond. Het was een fijn moment, al wist ze dat het snel op zou houden. Niet alleen zou ze Ted moeten verlaten, maar ook het huis, die zo'n veiligheid uitstraalde. De familie Tops gebruikte het immers om aan Voldemort en zijn Dooddoeners te ontkomen en ook Andromeda had er een fijne avond gehad, al moest ze nu weer terug naar haar eigen kille, eenzame woning, die ook het thuis was voor duistere tovenaars. Net op het moment dat die gedachten in haar opkwamen werd er hard op de voordeur gebonst. Ted en Andromeda lieten elkaar los. Er werd opnieuw geklopt, harder dit keer. De grendels van de deur schoven een voor een piepend open. Er klonken haastige voetstappen. Ze kwamen de trap op. De deur van de slaapkamer zwaaide open en daar stond Helena. Haar haar zat door de war en het leek of ze een stuk gerend had. Ze hijgde en haar gezicht was helemaal rood, al zou dat ook kunnen komen door het tafereel dat ze zojuist had aangetroffen: Ted, die nog in bed lag, Andromeda half aangekleed en de rest van hun kleding, die her en der verspreid lag over de toch al zo rommelige vloer. Maar kennelijk had ze niet al te veel tijd om zich te generen, want ze fluisterde nog nahijgend: 'Jullie moeten onmiddelijk weg. Ze komen er aan.'

**Hoofdstuk 12: Ontsnappingsplan B**

'Wie zijn ze?' vroeg Ted verward. 'De Dooddoeners?' Het duurde even voor Helena antwoord gaf, maar uiteindelijk knikte ze.  
'Bellatrix, Rodolphus en nog een stel anderen. Ze kunnen hier ieder moment zijn.' De romantische sfeer die er nog geen twee uur eerder had gehangen leek volledig verdwenen te zijn en angst en verwarring overvielen Andromeda.  
'Maar...' begon ze, maar ze durfde nauwelijks de enige mogelijke manier dat Bellatrix achter Ted's schuilplaats was gekomen te aanvaarden. 'Hoe dan?' Helena keek haar niet aan en plofte op het bed neer, haar gezicht in haar handen verborgen.  
'Het spijt me zo,' fluisterde ze. Het was niet duidelijk of ze huilde. 'Ik wilde je spreken, Andromeda, over wat er laatst gebeurd was...' Er viel een stilte en Andromeda moest even denken voor ze wist waar haar vriendin het over had, maar dacht toen aan hun ruzie van een paar dagen daarvoor. Het leek alweer tijden geleden.  
'Ik ging naar je huis,' snikte Helena. 'Toen ik aanbelde deed je zus open. Ze zei dat je er niet was en vroeg vriendelijk of ik naar de keuken wilde komen. Ik volgde haar en tot mijn verassing waren daar nog zo'n vijf andere Dooddoeners. Ze vroegen me naar de schuilplaats van Ted Tops en zijn familie...'  
'En dus verlinkte je ons maar even?' vroeg Ted verontwaardigd. 'Ik dacht dat we hadden afgesproken dat zelfs als het zo ver zou komen je ons niet zou verraden.' Andromeda keek geschrokken van Ted naar Helena. Ze kon nauwelijks bevatten dat haar anders zo dappere, verstandige vriendin de familie Tops zomaar aan de Dooddoeners zou uitleveren.  
'Ik wilde het eerst niet zeggen.' Helena hief haar hoofd op. Haar ogen waren nu rood. 'Ze dwongen me... Bellatrix zei dat ze mijn familie zou uitmoorden als ik het niet wilde zeggen.' Er viel een lange stilte en Andromeda zag Ted ongemakkelijk kijken. Het was niet echt duidelijk of Ted medelijden had met Helena of dat hij kwaad was, maar zelfs als dat zo was liet hij het niet merken.  
'Nou,' mompelde hij uiteindelijk. Zijn stem trilde. 'We kunnen moeilijk hier blijven wachten tot ze komen.' Na die opmerking duurde de stilte weer voort.  
'Ik heb tegen je ouders gezegd dat ze zich klaar moeten maken om te vertrekken,' fluisterde Helena en ze veegde de tranen uit haar gezicht. 'Al heb ik geen idee waar ik jullie onder kan brengen.'  
'Mijn moeder...' begon Ted aarzelend, terwijl hij zich discreet onder zijn deken aankleedde. '... Wilde in eerste instantie, toen ik ze vertelde dat we onder moesten gaan duiken, het land verlaten. Is dat geen optie?' Helena schudde haar hoofd.  
'We hebben niet veel tijd en zoiets regelen is veel werk. Heb jij geen plan B, Andromeda?' Andromeda die rillend van angst op de grond had gezeten schrok op.  
'Het hoofdkwartier van de Orde?' suggereerde ze, nietdenkend aan de Onbreekbare Eed die ze had afgelegd en het feit dat ze nu hulp verleende aan Ted. Desondanks gebeurde er niks, behalve dan dat ze het weer wat benauwd kreeg.  
'Die is voorzien van Dreuzelafwerende spreuken, dus daar kunnen we zijn ouders niet heen brengen,' antwoordde Helena. 'Maar jullie zouden tijdelijk naar jouw huis kunnen gaan, Ted.'  
'Is het daar veilig genoeg?' vroeg Ted bezorgd.  
'Wel als we de nodige spreuken toevoegen aan de beveiliging.' Helena snikte niet meer, al waren haar ogen nog altijd rood en opgezwollen en haar gezicht betraand. 'Ik ga wel vooruit met je ouders en regel de boel daar, terwijl jullie hier wat spullen inpakken.' Ze stond al op, maar toen ze bijna bij de deur was stopte ze. 'En... Als ik de Fideliusbezwering uitspreek, wie dient er dan als Geheimhouder?' Ted keek haar even nietbegrijpend aan.  
'Jij natuurlijk.'  
'Ik?' vroeg Helena ongelovig. 'Na wat er vanavond gebeurd is?'  
'Helena,' zei Ted terwijl hij haastig zijn trui aantrok. 'Ik had alle vertrouwen in je en dat heb ik nog steeds. Ik zou waarschijnlijk dezelfde keuze hebben gemaakt als jij.' Helena glimlachte en er viel opnieuw een stilte. Andromeda was geraakt door wat Ted had gezegd en bewonderde zijn vergevingsgezindheid. Het was onmogelijk voor te stellen dat zij zich nog maar een paar dagen daarvoor had druk gemaakt om het feit dat Helena voor haar achterhield dat ze in de Orde zat, ookal had Andromeda zelf ook geheimen voor haar gehad.  
'En Helena,' zei ze toen haar vriendin opnieuw op het punt stond de kamer te verlaten. 'Het spijt me nog van laatst.' Helena schudde alleen haar hoofd. Haar ogen hadden zich opnieuw gevult met tranen.  
'Het spijt mij. Ik snap niet dat jullie beiden niet hartstikke kwaad zijn op me. Ik weet niet hoe...' Haar antwoord werd onderbroken door Ted, die zich inmiddels helemaal had aangekleed.  
'Ga nou maar! We hebben niet de hele nacht de tijd.' Door dat nuchtere antwoord besefte Andromeda in een klap weer dat de Dooddoeners ieder moment konden komen en dat ze hier weg moesten.  
'Succes,' mompelde Helena, en ze verliet de kamer.  
'Jij ook,' fluisterde Andromeda, al kon haar vriendin dat niet meer horen. Ted haalde met een hoop herrie omdat hij allemaal troep aan de kant moest schuiven, een grote koffer onder zijn bed vandaan en hees die op zijn bed. Toen hij 'm open ritste keek Andromeda verbijsterd toe. De koffer was gevuld met wat kleding, zowel van hem zelf als van zijn ouders, tijdschriften en een doosje Smekkies.  
'Dit had ik gisteren al ingepakt,' legde Ted uit bij het zien van haar blik. 'Ik wilde dat ik zo zou kunnen vertrekken in situaties als deze. Ik was alleen nog niet klaar, omdat ik niet had verwacht dat ik het zo snel al nodig zou hebben. Zou je wat beddengoed willen pakken? Het ligt in de kast op mijn ouders' slaapkamer.' Andromeda knikte en liep haastig de gang op. Afgezien van Ted's slaapkamer, waren er nog twee deuren. Eerst kwam ze per ongeluk in de badkamer uit, maar uiteindelijk vond ze toch zijn ouders' kamer. Het was er iets ruimer en veel netter dan Ted's kamer. Het behang was perzikkleurig en op de vloer lag hoogpolig tapijt. In het vertrek pasten een tweepersoonsbed, een nachtkastje en een linnenkast met een spiegel in de deur. In het voorbijgaan zag Andromeda dat ze bleek was van angst en de benauwdheid kwam weer terug kwam toen ze in de la van de kast kussenslopen en beddenspreien vond. Haar ademsnood was moeilijk te negeren, maar toch deed ze wat ze kon. Hier had ze geen tijd voor op het moment. Ze liep terug naar Ted's kamer met de spullen onder haar armen. Ted was inmiddels vrijwel klaar met zijn koffer en hij bedankte Andromeda werktuigelijk toen hij het beddengoed van haar overnam. Toen alles uiteindelijk in de koffer zat zag Andromeda hem onopvallend de hanger die ze hem eerder die dag had gegeven en die de hele avond op zijn nachtkastje had gelegen in zijn eigen zak steken. Schuldig dacht ze eventjes aan de Eed. Kennelijk gaf hij meer om haar dan zij om hem.  
'Kom, we gaan,' mompelde Ted, quasi-nonchalant, al richtte hij nog een laatste pijnlijke blik op zijn slaapkamer, die hij de komende tijd waarschijnlijk niet meer zou zien. De twee liepen zwijgend de trap af en de hal door. Toen ze even later op het nette tuinpad stonden en Ted met een zachte klik de voordeur op slot deed leek dat geluid door de nacht te galmen. Andromeda zag dat het Ted pijn deed het huis waar hij was opgegroeit te moeten verlaten, misschien wel voor altijd. Veel tijd om daarover na te denken kregen ze echter niet, want op dat moment verschenen minstens tien Dooddoeners uit het niets. Ze stonden in een cirkel om hen heen.  
'EXPELLIARMUS!' schreeuwde Bellatrix en voor ze er erg in hadden vlogen hun toverstokken uit hun handen.

**Hoofdstuk 13: Bellatrix' wraak**

Andromeda was het liefst hard weggerend, maar haar lichaam was verstijfd van angst. Ted zag ook lijkbleek.  
'Hoe wist je dat Helena de Geheimhouder is?' vroeg hij. Andromeda keek hem verbaasd aan. Deed dat er wat toe op zo'n moment?  
'Oh, da's een lang verhaal,' zei Bellatrix. Haar ogen fonkelden vervaarlijk. 'Al moet ik zeggen dat het zonder onze Andromeda nooit gelukt was.' Ted's ogen schoten in de richting van Andromeda en keken haar vragend aan. Andromeda had er veel voor gevoeld om op dat moment door de grond te zakken.  
'We wisten dat je ging onderduiken en aangezien ze een nauwere band met je had dan ik vroeg ik haar of zij de informatie misschien uit je los wilde peuteren,' vertelde Bellatrix en zo te zien scheen ze er van te genieten.  
'Ik kon niet anders!' fluisterde Andromeda en ze pakte Ted's hand. Hij rukte zich echter los, keek haar even aan en wendde toen zijn blik af.  
'Die lieve Andromeda heeft gelijk, Ted,' zei Bellatrix op een gemaakt vriendelijke toon, al zag ze er zo helemaal niet uit, met haar toverstok in de aanslag. 'In eerste instantie voelde ze niets voor ons plan en stribbelde ze echt vreselijk tegen. We dachten echter dat de Imperiusvloek op zou vallen en dus maakten we gebruik van de Onbreekbare Eed. We spraken af dat Andromeda alleen met je om zou gaan uit... eigen belang laten we zeggen. Of liever gezegd, ons belang. Verder lieten we haar zweren je niets over ons plannetje te vertellen. Niet dat dat hielp overigens. Ze deed echt heel moeilijk. Maar uiteindelijk zijn we er toch dankzij haar achter gekomen.' Triomfantelijk haalde Bellatrix een stukje perkament uit haar zak. Andromeda herkende het meteen. Het was het briefje dat Helena haar had gegeven.  
'Bellatrix wist dat het door Helena geschreven was omdat er ook een schrift van haar op Andromeda's bureau lag, met haar naam erop,' voegde Rodolphus er aan toe. 'Het handschrift was precies hetzelfde.' Ted zag er verslagen uit. Iedere keer als hij in de richting van Andromeda keek wendde hij zijn blik snel weer af, alsof haar aanblik te pijnlijk was. Andromeda voelde een brok in haar keel. Wat had ze gedaan? Ze had zijn leven en dat van haar vriendin op het spel gezet, alleen om het hare te redden. Waarom? Waarom zou haar zielige leventje belangrijker zijn? Er stroomden nu geluidloze tranen over haar wangen.  
'Het spijt me,' snikte ze, al betwijfelde ze of Ted haar excuses zou aanvaarden. 'Het spijt me zo.'  
'Oh, hou toch op met dat geklets, Bella,' snauwde een van de andere Dooddoeners. 'Maak ze gewoon van kant, dan kunnen we weer naar huis.'  
'Nee, wacht,' antwoordde Bellatrix. 'Andromeda niet. Ze heeft ons geholpen.' Die woorden maakten dat Andromeda zich nog ellendiger voelde. 'Daarbij,' vervolgde Bellatrix. 'Ik speel graag met mijn slachtoffers.' Er verscheen een gestoorde blik in haar ogen.  
'CRUCIO!' schreeuwde ze en er volgde een lichtflits. Ted viel op de grond, stuiptrekkend en schreeuwend van de pijn. Andromeda gilde en voor ze er erg in had had ze haar zus bij haar arm gepakt en deed ze pogingen de toverstok uit haar handen te slaan, maar Bellatrix hield 'm te stevig vast.  
'Hoe durf je!' krijste ze. 'Iemand zonder toverstok aanvallen! Dat is gewoon vreselijk laf!' 'Ach, ze vind ons nog steeds laf.' Bellatrix zette haar gemaakt kinderachtige stemmetje op en Andromeda voelde een ongekende haat, die ze nooit eerder had gevoelt, in haar opborrelen. Bellatrix duwde haar echter aan de kant en terwijl Andromeda naar adem hapte vervolgde ze op een ijzingwekkende fluistertoon: 'Jij hoeft niemand de les te lezen over wat laf is.' Dat was waar, besefte Andromeda. Door haar zat Ted nu in zo'n belabberde situatie.  
'Goed, Modderbloedje,' vervolgde Bellatrix op normale toon tegen Ted. 'Wil je dat ik dat nog eens doe?' Andromeda betwijfelde of hij uberhaupt had gehoord wat ze had gezegt, omdat hij in een slappe hoop op de grond lag, natrillend van de pijn, maar toen keek hij langzaam op.  
'Eens denken wat ik met je ga doen.' Er verscheen een boosaardige grijns op Bellatrix' bleke gelaad. Het leek wel of ze er van genoot. 'Avada...' Ze zei die woorden extra langzaam, kennelijk om Ted langer in angst te laten zitten. Maar toen...  
'NEE!' Andromeda had zich bovenop Ted gestort. Bellatrix leek even van haar stuk.  
'Waar ben je in vredesnaam mee bezig?'  
'Als je hem wilt doden, zul je dat ook met mij moeten doen!' Andromeda was een beetje verbaasd door haar eigen durf, maar wel vastbesloten om geen vin te verroeren. Bellatrix wist kennelijk geen woord uit te brengen en Ted hief zijn hoofd iets op. Zijn voorhoofd zat onder het koude zweet en hij trilde nog steeds.  
'Andromeda, niet doen,' wist hij uit te brengen. 'Het is zinloos. Ze... ze zal jou gewoon uit de weg ruimen alvorens... mij te vermoorden.'  
'Dat doet er niet toe,' fluisterde Andromeda.  
'Ga nou van me af.'  
'Nee!'  
'Luister, Andromeda,' antwoordde Ted en zijn stem klonk iets krachtiger. 'Dit slaat nergens op.'  
'Weet ik, maar...' Andromeda stopte abrupt met praten. Hoe langer ze praatten, hoe langer het allemaal zou duren. Als ze dan dood zou gaan, dan maar liever snel.  
'Andromeda, jij hebt op zijn minst een kans.' Ted's vingers gleden over haar schouders. 'Gebruik 'm. Ik red me wel. Je moet niet je leven opofferen voor...'  
'Heel roerend,' sneerde Bellatrix, die haar oude manier van doen weer terug gevonden had. 'Zou je nu aan de kant willen gaan, Andromeda, of wil je ook dood?'  
'Nee, ik ga niet aan de kant,' antwoordde Andromeda en ze deed haar best om haar stem niet te laten trillen. 'Ik sterf liever dan te moeten leven zonder hem. Ik... Ik hou van hem!' Ze besefte dat er van die repliek geen woord gelogen was en ook dat ze daarmee de Onbreekbare Eed had gebroken... Meteen voelde het alsof alle lucht uit haar longen werd geperst. Ze probeerde verwoed te ademen, maar hoe harder ze haar best deed, hoe benauwder ze het kreeg.  
'Wat... wat gebeurd er?' hoorde ze Ted paniekerig roepen. Bellatrix zei iets, maar Andromeda kon niet verstaan wat. Alles om haar heen werd waziger, ze hoorde knallen, voetstappen die haastig wegrenden, stemmen... En toen werd alles zwart.

**Hoofdstuk 14: Afdeling spreukschade**

Langzaam deed Andromeda haar ogen open. Het felle licht bezorgde haar hoofdpijn, alsof ze een zware migraine aanval had. Met een misselijk gevoel in haar maag probeerde ze zich te herinneren wat er ook al weer was gebeurd. Bellatrix had Ted verteld dat Andromeda haar al die tijd geholpen had en vervolgens had ze Ted willen vermoorden. Andromeda had haar tegen gehouden en had zich op Ted geworpen. Ze had Bellatrix gezegd dat ze van hem hield en vanaf dat punt herinnerde ze zich niks meer. Bezorgd vroeg ze zich af wat er met de anderen gebeurd was. Was Bellatrix gewoon doorgegaan met waar ze mee bezig was en was Ted nu dood? En waarom leefde ze zelf eigenlijk nog? Of was ze wel dood? Zelfs daar was Andromeda zich niet meer zeker van. Ze deed opnieuw haar ogen open en bekeek het vertrek waar ze zich bevond beter. Het was een ziekenhuiskamer in het Sint Holisto, besefte ze verbaasd.  
'Hé, je bent er weer bij.' Andromeda had de vrouw, de Heler met het dikke, rode haar, die in de hoek had zitten lezen nog niet opgemerkt.  
'Kennelijk...' mompelde Andromeda. 'Wat is er allemaal gebeurd?'  
'Lang verhaal,' begon de Heler. 'Weet je zeker dat je dat nu wilt horen?'  
'Graag.'  
'Nou...' De Heler stopte even, denkend over waar ze moest beginnen. 'Zo'n anderhalve week geleden kregen we je binnen. Het was midden in de nacht. De jongen die je bracht was Ted Tops. Ik ken hem omdat ik hem behandeld heb toen hij vergiftigd was,' voegde ze er aan toe, bij het zien van Andromeda's nietbegrijpende blik. Andromeda was dat al weer bijna vergeten. Er was in de tussentijd immers zoveel gebeurd.  
'Hij vertelde wat er was gebeurd,' ging de Heler verder. 'Jullie waren in het nauw gedreven door Dooddoeners en een hen was jouw zus. Ze scheen het een en ander afgesproken te hebben met je.' Ze glimlachte vriendelijk, maar de pijnlijke realiteit drong weer tot Andromeda door. Haar lafheid was een feit.  
'Ja, en dat is wat ik niet snap,' zei Andromeda. 'Ik had afgesproken Ted's schuilplaats te ontdekken en aan haar te vertellen. Verder mocht ik hem niet helpen en...' Ze stopte aarzelend. 'Ik mocht niet van hem gaan houden.'  
'Tja,' zei de Heler, nog steeds glimlachend, en ze ging op de rand van het bed zitten. 'Sommige dingen moet je niet beloven. Zeker als je ze niet waar kan maken.' Er viel een stilte. Andromeda dacht na over die woorden. Had ze ooit gedacht dat ze Bellatrix' plan werkelijk uit zou voeren? Nee, ze had zich er altijd tegen verzet.  
'Waarom ben ik dan niet dood?' vroeg ze uiteindelijk.  
'Het is een geval apart,' zuchtte de Heler. 'Zoiets heb ik in de tien jaar dat ik hier werk nog nooit meegemaakt, maar ik heb twee verklaringen. De eerste, en de meest medische, die ik je als Heler eigenlijk zou moeten geven, is dat de spreuk mislukt zou kunnen zijn en daarom maar half werkte. Dat zou kunnen verklaren waarom je alleen bewusteloos raakte en niet stierf.'  
'Toen we de Eed uitspraken...' herinnerde Andromeda zich plotseling en haar stem trilde. Het verklaarde een hoop. Ook waarom ze uberhaupt nooit eerder als ze Ted met iets hielp of dacht aan hoe leuk hij was was dood was gegaan, maar alleen benauwd was geworden. 'We werden ineens gestoord. Ik had nog maar half toegestemd.'  
'Dat zou de oorzaak kunnen zijn,' antwoordde de Heler en ze stond weer op. 'Maar denk je niet dat liefde net zo machtig is als welke spreuk dan ook?' Er viel een lange stilte en Andromeda dacht na over die woorden. Ze voelde ineens een brok in haar keel, die ze moeizaam doorslikte, maar het hielp niet. Alle emoties waar ze zich sinds het uitspreken van de Eed tegen had verzet leken zich tegelijkertijd een weg naar buiten te willen banen.  
'Hier,' fluisterde de Heler en ze reikte haar een zakdoek aan. Ze drong niet aan te vertellen wat er dwars zat, iets wat Andromeda erg kon waarderen.  
'Ted... Hij bracht me hier, toch? Dus hij leeft nog?' snikte ze verward, terwijl ze met de zakdoek haar betraande gezicht schoonveegde. De Heler knikte langzaam. Enigszins opgelucht vervolgde Andromeda: 'Als u hem nog eens spreekt, zeg dan dat ik oprecht veel van hem hield en dat de tijd met hem heerlijk was en dat ik ontzettend veel spijt heb en...'  
'Waarom zeg je dat zelf niet?' vroeg de Heler met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. Haar kalmte was een schril contrast met Andromeda's gedachten.  
'Onze romance is zo goed als voorbij. Ik durf hem echt niet meer onder ogen te komen,' verklaarde Andromeda. 'Hij was kwaad op me en terecht... Hij had wel dood kunnen zijn en...'  
'Een meisje heeft me gevraagd je dit te geven,' onderbrak de Heler haar opnieuw en ze overhandigde een envelop. Andromeda's natte vingers maakten vlekken op het perkament, terwijl ze het openscheurde. Twee briefjes vielen op haar beddensprei, ieder geschreven in een ander handschrift. Een van de twee slordig gescheurde briefjes bevatte een adres, genoteerd in een groot, maar onduidelijk handschrift, dat Andromeda vaag herkende, al wist ze dat het zeker niet door Helena geschreven kon zijn. Het andere briefje had veel kleinere letters en was duidelijk erg vluchtig geschreven.

_Andromeda,_

Kan ik je alsjeblieft zo snel mogelijk spreken? Het is voor mij helaas onmogelijk naar het ziekenhuis te komen, gezien ik al weer ondergedoken zit op het bijgesloten adres. Zou je me daar willen opzoeken als je weer beter bent? Ik heb je veel te vertellen en te vragen. Ik kon dat onmogelijk in dit briefje doen.

Beterschap,  
Ted

Door dat briefje klaarde Andromeda's humeur weer wat op. Ted leek niet echt kwaad.  
'Wanneer mag ik eigenlijk naar huis?' Met dat ze dat vroeg besefte ze dat ze daar niet heen durfde. Wat zou haar familie zeggen na wat ze had gedaan?  
'Ik ben bang dat je nooit meer naar huis zult gaan,' fluisterde de Heler verontschuldigend. 'Het enige wat we van van je familie hebben vernomen is dat ze je niet meer hoeven te zien.'  
'Je bedoelt dat ze me onterft hebben?' vroeg Andromeda ter bevestiging en ze kon de vrolijke ondertoon in haar stem nauwelijks onderdrukken. Altijd had ze gedacht dat het vreselijk zou zijn, maar nu het echt gebeurd was viel het erg mee.  
'Eh... Ja, dat klopt.'  
'Nou ja, het moest er toch een keer van komen,' mompelde Andromeda. Ze droomde al aan een huisje voor haarzelf, vrienden naar haar eigen keuze... En ook weer aan Ted. Zou het nog goedkomen?  
'Ik ben bang, Andromeda,' begon de Heler voorzichtig. 'Dat je je familie nooit meer zult zien. Snap je dat wel?' De gedachte was wel vreemd, maar ze had nou eenmaal niet zoveel behoefte degenen te zien die bijna haar dood en die van Ted hadden veroorzaakt. Het leek allemaal zover weg, zo lang geleden, al was ze nog maar zo'n drie weken geleden bezig geweest Narcissa aan Lucius te koppelen.  
'Denkt u dat ik gevaar loop nu?' vroeg ze opeens, de realiteit dat haar vrijheid misschien toch niet zo groot was onder ogen ziend. 'Moet ik onderduiken?' De Heler haalde haar schouders op.  
'Ik weet niet. Maar ze leken behoorlijk kwaad op je.'

Een paar dagen later werd Andromeda uit het ziekenhuis ontslagen. Met de weinige bezittingen die ze in het ziekenhuis had gehad in een koffer gepropt liep ze door de straten van Londen. Eigenlijk zou ze de spullen die nog thuis lagen op moeten halen, maar dat durfde ze niet. Ze zou daar nooit meer heen gaan, besefte ze plotseling en een eenzaam gevoel overviel haar. Andromeda had besloten aan Helena te vragen of ze bij haar mocht logeren tot ze een eigen huisje had. Haar vriendin woonde tenslotte op zichzelf en niet bij haar ouders, die al even erg waren als de familie Zwarts. Maar alvorens dat te doen zou ze bij Ted langs gaan, zoals hij gevraagd had. Andromeda zag er als een berg tegen op. Hoe eerder ze het gehad had, hoe beter. Ze hield het briefje stevig in haar hand geklemt. Dit keer zou ze voorzichtiger zijn. Ted's nieuwe verblijfplaats bevond zich in een duidelijk minder nette buurt dan het huis van zijn ouders. Het koude winterse weer had plaatsgemaakt voor een waterig zonnetje en de eerste krokussen bloeiden al. Andromeda vond al gauw het adres op het briefje. Toen ze bijna bij het huis was hoorde ze een bekende stem zeggen: 'Dan zie ik je morgen weer.'  
'Morgane!' Andromeda rende op haar vriendin af, naar het einde van de straat, bij een klein huisje. De gordijnen zaten er dicht en de tuin was erg slordig onderhouden.  
'Wat doe jij hier?' Terwijl Morgane zich los probeerde te wurmen verscheen Ted in de deuropening van de voordeur. Hij zag er slecht uit, zag Andromeda. Hij had wallen onder zijn ogen en was erg bleek. Desalniettemin was hij nog steeds knap om te zien.  
'Morgane is mijn nieuwe Geheimhouder.'  
'Ja, dat klopt,' knikte Morgane, en het viel Andromeda op dat ze ook een beetje bleek was, net als de vorige keer toen ze elkaar gezien hadden. 'Ik had je eigenlijk op willen halen uit het ziekenhuis, Andromeda, maar je bent kennelijk vroeger weg gegaan dan ik dacht.'  
'Maakt niet uit,' mompelde Andromeda en ze richtte zich tot Ted. 'Maar waarom is Helena je Geheimhouder dan niet meer?' Morgane en Ted keken elkaar ongemakkelijk aan. Er viel een lange stilte en toen zuchtte Ted: 'Kom binnen, we kunnen hier tenslotte niet zo blijven staan.' Andromeda volgde hem naar binnen.  
'Ik moet er van door,' zei Morgane nog en Ted sloot de deur achter hen. Het duurde even voor hij alle beveiligingsspreuken had uitgesproken en Andromeda overdacht alles wat er in de tussentijd was gebeurd. Die Eed was opgeheven als alles goed was, maar ze kon niet meer terug naar huis. En Helena... Wat was er gebeurd?  
'Nou...' zei Ted uiteindelijk toen hij klaar was. Andromeda keek hem niet aan. Nu ze alleen waren kwam het schuldige gevoel ineens weer terug. Zou hij nog kwaad op haar zijn?  
'Kijk me aan,' fluisterde Ted en hij pakte haar bij haar schouder. Andromeda rukte zich echter los en herinnerde zich plotseling dat hij exact diezelfde woorden had gezegd op de avond dat ze voor het eerst gezoend hadden. Was dat een goed of een slecht teken?  
'Hoe zou ik je nog recht in de ogen kunnen kijken na wat ik gedaan heb?' Andromeda voelde een brok in haar keel en ze veegde de tranen uit haar ogen.  
'Andromeda,' zuchtte Ted. 'Ik was erg teleurgesteld toen ik hoorde dat je Bellatrix had geholpen, maar... Je hebt me ook gered en... Nou ja...'  
'Wat had ik dan moeten doen?' snikte Andromeda. 'Bellatrix dwong me haar te helpen, Ted. Ik had nooit toe moeten geven.' Er viel een stilte.  
'Ik snap het wel,' fluisterde Ted uiteindelijk. 'Het was net als met Helena... Dat ze moest zeggen waar mijn schuilplaats was...' Hij stopte abrupt met praten en Andromeda draaide zich om. Ted maakte een diep ongelukkige indruk, besefte ze ineens.  
'Wat is er aan de hand? Ik heb haar helemaal niet meer gezien sinds die avond en...'  
'Andromeda, Helena is... dood,' mompelde Ted moeizaam. 'Vlak nadat jij flauw viel of nou ja... wat er ook gebeurde... sloegen die Dooddoeners op de vlucht. Er kwamen Schouwers en ik bracht je naar het Sint Holisto. Meteen daarna ben ik gaan kijken hoe het Helena en mijn ouders was vergaan. En toen ik daar kwam...' Ted stopte opnieuw en wendde zijn blik af. 'Ik zag al van ver af het Duistere Teken boven mijn huis en...' Andromeda sloeg haar handen voor haar mond en er stonden opnieuw tranen in haar ogen.  
'Ted, het spijt me zo.' Geluidloze tranen rolden over haar wangen. 'Het is allemaal mijn schuld. Ik had nooit...' Het schuldgevoel dat haar al weken lastig viel overweldigde haar nu nog meer.  
'Andromeda, luister...' Ted zuchtte diep. 'Je hebt me toch niet echt verraden?' Andromeda schudde haar hoofd. Dat niet, maar ze was wel ontzettend slordig geweest met dat briefje en was ongetwijfeld wel in staat geweest Bellatrix te vertellen wie de Geheimhouder was of waar de schuilplaats van Ted was.  
'Maar dat briefje...' stamelde ze.  
'Iedereen maakt fouten,' mompelde Ted onverschillig. 'Vergeet het.'  
'Dat kan ik toch niet vergeten!' Andromeda huilde nog steeds. 'Helena en je ouders zijn dood!'  
'Dat was niet jouw schuld.' Ted leek even te aarzelen, maar sloeg toen een arm om Andromeda heen. Ze legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder. Er volgde een stilte die alleen werd onderbroken door het zachte gesnik van Andromeda.  
'Meende je het eigenlijk?' vroeg Ted, en Andromeda moest nadenken waar hij het over had. 'Dat je van me hield?' Er viel een zoveelste stilte en Andromeda keek hem bedachtzaam aan. Uiteindelijk knikte.  
'Je hebt geen idee.'  
'Dat...' Ted stopte en werd rood. 'Dat is dan wederzijds.' Ondanks haar ongelukkige gevoelens voelde Andromeda dat haar hart sneller ging kloppen. De stilte duurde voort.  
'Mijn familie wil me overigens niet meer zien,' zei ze uiteindelijk, meer om maar wat te zeggen. 'Ik denk dat ik ook ga onderduiken...'  
'Hoe moet dat dan met je studie?' vroeg Ted en hij liet haar los.  
'Ik heb besloten er mee op te houden,' vertelde Andromeda. Eigenlijk nam ze die beslissing ter plekke. Ze had er al nooit in geschitterd, maar nu ze weken les had gemist en geen vriendin meer had om haar te helpen leek het nergens meer toe te dienen om door te gaan. 'Ik heb alleen nog een adres en een Geheimhouder nodig.'  
'Nou...' begon Ted aarzelend. 'Het is hier best wel rustig alleen en... Nou ja, als Morgane het er mee eens is zou je hier kunnen wonen.' Er viel alweer een stilte en Andromeda staarde hem een beetje verbaasd aan. Stelde hij voor wat Andromeda dacht dat hij bedoelde? Ted werd een beetje rood. 'Nou ja, ik snap het als je niet wil...'  
'Ik wil wel,' zei Andromeda snel. 'Niets liever dan dat.' Voor ze het wist boog ze zich naar voren en haar lippen raakten de zijne. Een heerlijk, maar veel te kort moment later werd hun kus verbroken door luid geklop op de deur. Ted liet Andromeda abrupt los en maakte de deur open. Het was Morgane.  
'Sorry, ik was mijn paraplu vergeten,' zei ze en ze stapte de hal binnen. 'Ik stoorde toch niet?' Andromeda schudde haar hoofd, al meende ze het niet. Morgane stoorde wel!  
'Kan Andromeda hier trouwens blijven wonen?' vroeg Ted terloops. Morgane keek verbaasd van hem naar Andromeda.  
'Hier? Samen?' Ze keek alsof ze plotseling jarig bleek te zijn. Zij was tenslotte degene geweest die altijd had volgehouden dat Andromeda en Ted verliefd op elkaar waren. Andromeda knikte en ze sloeg haar armen om Ted's nek.  
'Ik ben bang dat Ted voorlopig niet meer van me af komt.'

**Epiloog:**

Andromeda trok voorzichtig de gordijnen een stukje open. Ze was er nog steeds niet. Nam het nou echt zoveel tijd in beslag om even iets op de Wegisweg te gaan halen?  
'Er zou toch niks gebeurd zijn?' vroeg ze bezorgd aan haar man, terwijl ze onrustig heen en weer liep.  
'Natuurlijk niet,' antwoordde Ted. 'Je kent Morgane, toch? Ze is vast vergeten wat ze moest doen, ofzo.' Andromeda gaf geen antwoord. Dat was echt iets voor de oude Morgane, de Morgane die ze als vijftienjarige had gekend, die, ongeorganiseerd als dat ze was, pas vier dagen van te voren een boek begon te lezen waar ze drie weken de tijd voor had gehad. Sinds ze hun Geheimhouder was, was ze voorzichtig, op alles voorbereid...  
'Doe nou toch liever rustig,' vervolgde Ted bezorgd. 'In jouw toestand...' Andromeda glimlachte vaag en liet haar hand over haar buik glijden. Ze was nu negen maanden in verwachting en ze kon nu ieder moment bevallen. Er werd op de deur geklopt en Andromeda wilde naar de hal lopen, maar Ted was haar voor. Zijn bezorgdheid was echt overdreven, vond Andromeda, terwijl ze vanuit de woonkamer probeerde te volgen wat er werd gezegd.  
'Ik ben het, Morgane,' klonk er een bekende stem en er viel een last van Andromeda's schouders.  
'Hoe wil Andromeda de baby noemen als het een meisje is?' vroeg Ted en Andromeda glimlachte. Dat had ze op haar vijftiende al besloten en aan haar vriendin verteld, niet wetende dat het ooit echt zover zou komen of dat ze het zouden gebruiken als een soort wachtwoord voor hun eigen veiligheid.  
'Nymphadora,' antwoordde Morgane en er klonk gerommel, terwijl Ted waarschijnlijk de sloten en grendels losmaakte. De deur ging met een piepend geluid open en voetstappen kwamen richting de woonkamer. Morgane verscheen in de deuropening.  
'Sorry dat ik zo laat ben,' zei ze, terwijl ze haar jas uittrok en haar tas op tafel zette. 'Ik kwam je zus tegen, Bellatrix...' Andromeda keek haar een beetje verbaasd aan. Waarom zou dat wat uitmaken? Ze waren sowieso vreemden voor elkaar. Haar familie wist niet eens dat ze binnenkort moeder zou worden en toen Andromeda hen per brief had laten weten dat ze ging trouwen had ze ook geen antwoord gehad. Sterker nog, ze zat nu ook ondergedoken, aangezien haar familie haar waarschijnlijk niet veel beter meer achtte als Ted. Niet dat haar dat wat kon schelen, maar ergens was het wel een trieste gedachte dat haar eigen familie zo over haar dacht. Andromeda wreef over haar buik en bedacht dat ze, in wat voor situatie dan ook, altijd achter het kind zou staan.  
'Ze vroeg naar je,' ging Morgane aarzelend verder. 'Waar je uithing. Ik heb gezegd dat ik het niet wist, hoor.' Er viel een korte stilte. 'Misschien moeten we toch maar op zoek naar een ander adres, Andromeda...'  
'Zolang jij ons niet verraad is er niks aan de hand,' antwoordde die rustig. 'Bovendien kan ik die heisa nu echt niet hebben. Is het trouwens gelukt?' Morgane zuchtte geërgerd en haalde een zakje Ballonbruisballen uit haar tas.  
'Ik kan echt niet geloven dat je me speciaal daarvoor naar de Wegisweg stuurt of dat je die smerige dingen uberhaupt eet.' Andromeda lachte. Ze was er een beetje verslaafd aan de laatste tijd.  
'Ik heb gewoon honger, daar kan ik toch ook niks aan doen?'  
'Je hebt trouwens een bijzonder slecht moment uitgekozen om zwanger te raken.' Het was niet duidelijk of dat als beschuldiging of als grap was bedoeld. Morgane was erg gestresst sinds ze Geheimhouder was. 'Ik heb lopen denken, hè...' Ze stopte en riep: 'Ted, kom er ook even bij.' Die kwam uit de hal, nadat hij de deur weer zorgvuldig achter Morgane had gesloten. Andromeda plofte neer aan de keukentafel en Ted en Morgane volgden haar voorbeeld. Toen ze alle drie zaten, boog Morgane zich naar voren en fluisterde, alsof om hen heen allemaal mensen stonden, die mee konden luisteren: 'Ik heb dus lopen denken, over hoe dat moet met de bevalling. Het is nogal lastig, aangezien jullie eigenlijk het huis niet kunnen verlaten om naar het ziekenhuis te gaan en...'  
'Au!' Zowel Ted als Morgane keek bezorgd in de richting van Andromeda.  
'Het is begonnen!' kreunde die. Ted, die duidelijk even niet wist wat hij moest doen keek eerst naar zijn vrouw en toen naar Morgane.  
'Nou, had je nou een plan of niet?' Morgane schudde haar hoofd en Ted keek haar furieus aan.  
'Jeetje, je bent kennelijk nog niet veel veranderd, zeg. Je hebt negen maanden de tijd gehad en nog stel je het uit tot het allerlaatste moment!'  
'Ja, hoor eens,' antwoordde Morgane kwaad. 'Dat had je zelf ook kunnen doen. Ik hoef echt niet overal aan te denken en bovendien...'  
'Doe liever iets, in plaats van ruzie met elkaar te maken!' kwam Andromeda tussen beiden en ze kneep haar ogen dicht toen ze opnieuw een wee voelde.  
'Eh... Tuurlijk,' mompelde Ted verward en hij liep naar het rommelige bureau in de hoek van het vertrek en haalde een stapel papier te voorschijn waar hij in begon te zoeken. Na iets wat wel een kwartier leek had hij een verfrommeld briefje gevonden en duwde dat in Morgane's handen.  
'Ga naar de dichtstbijzijnde telefooncel en bel het nummer dat hier opstaat. Het is het nummer van de verloskundige. Leg haar de situatie maar uit.'  
'Maar hoe werkt een telefoon eigenlijk?' vroeg Morgane.  
'Dat wijst zich wel. En als je op had gelet bij Dreuzelkunde had je dat geweten.' Geirriteerd dirigeerde Ted haar richting de deur. Toen liep hij terug naar zijn vrouw en fluisterde: 'Gaat het? Zal ik je naar boven helpen?' Andromeda schudde haar hoofd.  
'Het gaat nu zo snel.'

Twee uur later was het kind al geboren, nog voordat Morgane er uit was hoe een telefoon werkte. Gelukkig was ze snel naar het St. Holisto verschijnseld en met hulp terug gekomen. Ze waren inmiddels een paar dagen verder en terwijl Andromeda boven uit lag te rusten hoorde ze hoe Ted beneden de deur open maakte. Er was niet zoveel kraamvisite geweest natuurlijk, afgezien van wat familie van Ted. Het klonk nu echter alsof er meerdere personen waren.  
'Ja, het is meisje,' hoorde ze haar man trots zeggen. 'We hebben haar Nymphadora genoemd.'  
'Wat een afgrijselijke naam!' Het was Sirius' stem. Andromeda grinnikte. Het was net iets voor Sirius om dat zo te zeggen, zonder enige gene, vanwege die onbeleefde opmerking. Andromeda stond op en liep de trap af. Het kleine halletje stond vol met minstens tien personen. Afgezien van haar neef waren James en Lily er, Remus Lupos, Peter Pippeling en nog wat leden van de Orde waarvan Andromeda de naam niet wist en Albus Perkamentus.  
'Waar hebben we deze invasie aan te danken?' vroeg ze, aangenaam verrast, terwijl ze langzaam de trap af liep.  
'Kom op, zeg,' zei Sirius en hij rolde met zijn ogen. 'Je dacht toch niet dat ik niet even langskwam om mijn achternichtje te bewonderen, hè?' Andromeda glimlachte.  
'Ted, haal jij Nymphadora even uit de wieg? Dan maak ik beschuit met muisjes klaar.'  
'Dat doe ik wel even,' zei Lily meteen en ze ging naar de keuken, terwijl Ted de trap op liep en de anderen plaats namen in de woonkamer. Terwijl sommige mensen plaats namen op de bank pakte Andromeda wat stoelen bij de eettafel vandaan, zodat iedereen een zitplaats had.  
'Ik ben zo blij dat... Nou ja...' Het was een fantastisch gevoel te weten dat er nog mensen aan hen dachten terwijl ze al ruim twee jaar ondergedoken zaten.  
'Ach, hou toch op,' zei Sirius met een brede glimlach. Op dat moment kwam Ted de woonkamer binnen met in zijn armen het bundeltje dekens. Hij gaf zijn dochter aan Andromeda. Het meisje was echt prachtig. Haar haar was nu kauwgomroze, maar was de afgelopen dagen ook al blond, bruin, rood en lila geweest. Geschrokken van die menigte begon Nymphadora zachtjes te huilen.  
'Stil maar,' fluisterde Andromeda en ze wiegde haar zachtjes heen en weer in haar armen. De bel ging.  
'Ik ga wel even,' zei Ted snel. Het was echt zijn werk geworden om mensen binnen te laten. Dat was ook nog best een heel karwei aangezien je een vraag moest vragen, moest oordelen of het antwoord correct was en dan de sloten van de deur openen om ze, als de persoon binnen was, weer te sluiten.  
'Zeg, Andromeda,' klonk het vanuit de keuken. 'Waar bewaar je de koffie eigenlijk? Ik kan ze niet vinden.'  
'Ik kom,' schreeuwde die terug en ze duwde haar dochter in de handen van de dichtstbijzijnde persoon, Remus. Vervolgens liep ze naar Lily en trok een keukenkastje open.  
'Kijk eens aan,' zei ze toen ze Lily een bus koffie aangaf. 'Wacht, ik help je wel even.' Andromeda pakte haar toverstok uit haar gewaad en met een simpele toverspreuk smeerden de beschuiten zichzelf en begon de koffie zichzelf te zetten en in te schenken.  
'Leer je mij dat ook?' lachte Lily. 'Je schijnt goed te zijn in huishoudelijke spreuken.' Andromeda haalde haar schouders op.  
'Hoe gaat het anders verder met jou?'  
'Oh, wel goed, hoor. Weet je...' Even leek Lily te aarzelen, alhoewel ze ook zichtbaar brandde van verlangen om het te vertellen. 'James en ik zijn verliefd op elkaar.' Andromeda keek haar ongelovig aan. Hij en Lily waren een heel onwaarschijnlijk koppel.  
'Wauw, gefeliciteerd! Dus je haat hem niet meer?' Lily schudde haar hoofd. Op de achtergrond klonken stemmen vanuit de woonkamer en het geluid van Ted, die in de weer was met de deur.  
'Wie zijn er eigenlijk, Ted?' vroeg Andromeda, terwijl ze de koffie en het beschuit op een dienblad zette en Lily gebaarde dat ze het naar de woonkamer kon brengen.  
'Frank en Lies Lubbermans! Ook mensen van de Orde.'  
'Oh, gezellig!' Frank, Lies, Ted en Andromeda volgden Lily naar de woonkamer. Remus gaf Nymphadora weer terug aan haar haar moeder. Het kleine meisje sliep nu rustig, in plaats van te huilen.  
'Hoe heb je dat gedaan?' vroeg Andromeda verbaasd. 'Bij ons is ze nooit zo rustig.' Grinnikend voegde ze er aan toe: 'Ze vind je kennelijk wel aardig.'  
'Eh... Kennelijk, ja.' Hij leek zelf ook een beetje verbaasd.  
'Maar goed, ik leg haar weer in haar bedje.' Voordat Andromeda het vertrek opnieuw verliet keek ze een keer naar al die mensen die hen lief hadden. Haar familie mocht haar dan wel onterft hebben, ze had er een nieuwe voor in de plaats gekregen. Ze had een geweldige man, een prachtige dochter... Dat was haar duizend keer meer waard dan haar naam geborduurd op het eeuwenoude wandkleed van de familie Zwarts.

EINDE


End file.
